It's Party Time
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: The hyper force has planned this for a while now...a party. Not just any party...a slumber party. I wonder how this will turn out!
1. Idea

**Hello I had a funny idea stirring in my head a few months ago; I'm hoping it will be funny to you as I thought it was to me! Flashbacks are in **_italic_

**It's Party Time!**

**Ch 1: Idea**

The monkey team has been planning this for quite a while…a party. Not just any old party…a slumber party. There's gonna be games, possibly a little romance, and oh yeah, food. Lots and lots of food.

"_I'm bored!" Chiro said as he dropped the video game controller. _

"_Me too! We need something else to do!" Sprx said in a bored tone and looked toward Nova who sat beside him. She had a smile on her face, "What Nova? That smile of yours is starting to freak me out!" he said._

"_Oh, nothing!" she snickered, "You guys wouldn't want to do it!"_

"_Do what?" Sprx and Chiro asked in unison. A bored Antauri, Gibson and Otto walked over to hear her idea._

"_You guys would think it's stupid!" Nova answered. _

"_What?" a now impatient Sprx asked._

"_Please tell us Nova," Otto was really wanting to hear her idea, "if we don't do anything soon I'm gonna die of boredom!"_

"_Ok," she sat up and looked at them and let out a big sigh, "Ok, I think we should have a slumber party!" _

"_What?" Sprx burst out laughing._

"_That's not a bad idea Nova," Antauri thought about it._

"_Yeah, we could invite some friends!" Chiro said excitedly._

"_Get decorations," Otto added._

"_Boys and girls are separated during sleeping hour!" Nova said and Sprx stopped laughing._

"_Wait, what?" he asked wide-eyed._

"_You heard me Sprx!"_

"_Agreed, males and females are separated," Antauri started. "Now we need to plan when, what to have and who to invite!" _

"_How about next week, so we have time to prepare and send out invitations?" Gibson asked._

"_Sounds great," Nova, Chiro and Otto said._

"_Next week it is then," Antauri announced as he walked away._

"_YAY, WE GET TO PARTY, I CAN'T WAIT!" Otto yelled happily as the others walked off. _

_Nova and Sprx were left alone as they watched the others leave. As Nova started to leave, Sprx grabbed her hand, "Nova," she looked at him, "why are we separated?" he asked._

"_I know how you are with girls, Sprx," she answered._

"_Oh, come on!"_

"_I don't think so Sprx," she gave him a little peek on the cheek and left. Sprx stood there and gave a small smile._

"_She still loves me," he left._

It was just minutes before the quests should arrive; Nova was in charge of the food. On a large table, was an array of food. A variety of pizza, from supreme to one topping like cheese, pepperoni, sausage and a few others. You name it, we got it. Some soda and punch and some freshly baked cookies straight from the oven.

"Mmm…those smell delicious Nova," Sprx walked over to the table and reached for one of the freshly baked cookies.

"I don't think so," she grabbed his hand, "they're for when the quests arrive and they should be here any minute!"

"You love me, so why can't I have a cookie?" he asked her as he held her hand.

Nova looked at him, "Because the quests haven't arrived yet!" she said and the door bell rang (they recently installed it).

"I GOT IT," Otto yelled zooming right past them. He was running so fast it looked like there was a huge gust of wind that was about to blow everything away.

"You were saying?" he reached for a cookie and Nova punched him in the face. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked as she helped him up.

"You said you wanted one," she smiled. "You could have told me what kind you wanted!"

"Ha, ha," Sprx said sarcastically, "I'm leaving before you do something else to me!" he started to walk away then looked back, "I'm gonna get you back," he smiled and continued walking.

'Sprx if only you knew,' she watched him, 'I'm already at the finish line!'

Otto arrived at the door; he was so excited about the whole thing. His mind was racing on what fun they were going to have. When he opened the door, he nearly hit himself in the process. "Welcome," he said as two of their quests stood on the other side of the door.

**There's my first chapter, it will get better and hopefully as funny as I found it. Please review if you enjoyed the first of some chapters to come.**


	2. Arrivals & Fun

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, even **_new reviewers_**. Are you ready to find out what I have in store for one of my favorite teams? HEHEHEHE, I'm feeling evil, this is going to be my first fun with the hyper force! Continue…**

**Ch 2: Arrivals & Fun**

The first two standing at the door were Emaris and Midnight. (I have permission, I will not borrow any OC without permission, it's a code/rule for me!) Emaris held a large duffel bag, "Hey Otto," she said as she walked by him.

"Hi Emaris, what's in the bag?" Otto asked.

"Some stuff I thought would make the party more interesting!" she continued walking. The boys couldn't see that she had a smile.

Midnight and Otto stood there and watched her walk away, "I don't think I want to know what is in that bag!" Midnight stared after her.

"Why?" Otto asked and Midnight just looked at him.

"We going to party or what?" he started walking after Emaris. Otto scratched his head, still thinking about what could be in Emaris' bag, he gave a shrug and followed.

"Two of our guests have arrived!" Otto said as the three of them entered the room.

"Midnight, Emaris," the others cried happy to see them.

"Yeah, we're here," Emaris said. "I like the decorations!" she looked around.

"Really, I did them," Otto was proud of his work.

"We can tell," Midnight looked at the green decorations and many pictures of Otto on the walls. It was starting to look like St. Patricksday.

"Otto has a hard time finding the decorations," Sprx informed them.

"It looks like it," Emaris walked over to Nova and the door bell rang again.

"I got it this time," Sprx ran off to the door.

"Hey Nova," Emaris whispered, still holding her bag, "I brought them!"

"Great," Nova whispered back, "the rest should be here soon!"

"I'm going to put this up," Emaris walked off.

"Three more guests have arrived," Sprx announced as he, Xel, Kai and Eclyps stood in the doorway.

"Hey everyone," Kai waved, "thanks for the invite!"

"Kai, Xel, Eclyps you're here," Chiro said as Kai and Eclyps ran over to Nova.

"Hey what's in the bag?" Sprx asked Xel.

Xel looked at the bag he held in his hands "I don't know, its Kai's!"

"Why don't we just take a peek," Sprx advanced closer to the bag.

"I'll take that off your hands now Xel," Kai walked over and grabbed the bag from him gently.

"What do you have in there?" Sprx asked, really wanting to know.

"Some stuff I thought would make some great shakes!" she answered with a smile on her face. "You didn't have to carry my bag!" she looked at Xel.

"It was my pleasure Kai," she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

Sprx stood there with a smile on his face, "What?" Xel asked when he noticed his smile, "And I thought Gibson's smile was creepy!"

"Oh, nothing," Sprx answered. Kai reentered the room and stood next to Nova and Emaris.

"Great cover," Nova said quietly.

"Well it's actually the truth," Kai said, with a small smile that could barely be seen.

A few guests still haven't arrived yet, "Where are they? I want to have some fun!" Otto was really anxious for the other guests to arrive, then the door bell rang. "FINALLY," he dashed toward the door, as he tripped over his feet and fell flat on his face. "I'm alright, I'm ok, I'm good, I'm cool, it was deliberate!" he jumped back up and continued running to the door as everyone watched him run into the distance of the robot. He wasn't even gone for five seconds and there were four other guests, "Kiko (Kee-ko), Miko (Mee-ko), Diko (Deek-ko) and Suger ('Nightmare Rose 12' OC's A.K.A 'Blackrose') have arrived! Now can we get this party started?" a very hyper Otto asked.

"Two more chicks? Sweet!" Sprx received an evil glare from Nova, Kai and Xel. "It was a joke!" he said, trying to calm Nova down as she had her yellow fists ready for some pounding.

After a few moments of Sprx receiving those evil glares, Nova did the introductions. To make it easier for everyone, they just went around in a circle and said their name. "If you forget a name, you may as well as ask whoever's name you forgot!" Nova couldn't think of what to say.

"What is it with girls and bags?" Sprx threw his hands in the air, unable to let it go. "Emaris brought a bag, then Kai comes in and now Kiko and Suger have one as well! What is with these bags?"

"I have a bag too Sprx," Nova told Sprx. He looked up at her.

"Not you too," he said. "You have a bag faddish don't you?"

"Girls have needs!" Kiko said.

"Ok, can we change the subject?" Midnight broke in. "You brought stuff to make shakes? One of those sounds good right now!" he asked Kai.

"Only the best," Kai answered.

"She makes the best shakes," Xel added as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks Xel," she was slightly blushing.

"Can you make a vegetarian shake?" Antauri asked as he and the others walked up.

"I can make any kind you want," she answered.

"Otto grabbed a slice of pizza and started eating it in front of everyone, "Is that what I think it is?" Xel asked covering Kai's eyes.

"Yup, its pizza," Otto smiled.

"PIZZA, GIVE IT TO ME," Kai tackled him and started to jerk it from him.

"No its MINE," Otto said as he and Kai started playing a game of tug-of-war until the pizza slipped from their hands and into the air.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID," they both yelled and watched the slice of pizza fall on Gibson's head.

"IT'S MINE," they both ran toward the blue monkey.

"No, no stop," he cried but was monkey piled by the white and green monkey. Everyone started laughing on the instant.

"Hey, Gibson looks kinda cheesy I think," Sprx laughed and the laughing continued

"Oh, ha, ha, Sprx," he looked at Sprx with a grin on his face. "Can you two please GET OFF OF ME?" he yelled and they just look at him.

"What did he say?" Kai asked with a piece of pizza in her mouth.

"I think he said he wants us to get off of him," Otto ate the other half of the pizza. The two exchanged looks for a few moments then start laughing.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Kai asked as she and Otto got off of their friend.

"I think its time I take this," Xel grabbed the pizza from Kai and feed it to his large feline friend, Eclyps.

"Hey, that was mine!" Kai said in a disappointed tone that Xel gave her slice to Eclyps. "Uh, Gibson," he looked at her, "why are you on the ground and covered in cheese?"

"What can we say; Gibson's feeling a little cheesy these days!" Sprx said. There were a few snickers.

"Sprx, I'm going-" Gibson stood up and started walking toward him.

"Shut up Gibson," Emaris plugged her nose as he walked by, "you smell like rotten cheese!" he glared at her, "What? You do! Go take a shower!"

"Yes, please Gibson, you don't exactly smell like a basket of roses!" Sprx grinned, waving his hand in front of him. Gibson left for a shower. "He's so cheesy!" Sprx whispered as he left and the others quietly snickered.

"Yes, quite cheesy indeed," Antauri snickered.

Just then a slice of pizza hit Suger in the back of the head. When she turned around she saw Diko standing by the food whistling and his hands behind his back. "Oh no you dit ent?" Suger said in a gangster voice.

"Oh yes I di id," he copied her gangster talk. Suger grabbed the pizza that was on the floor.

"You're going down for that Diko," she threw it at him. He ducked, but the one behind him wasn't so lucky. Miko was hit square in the face with the flying Italian food. Suger opened her mouth, wishing she hit Diko instead. "Uh…sorry Mi-" she was interrupted when a piece of pizza landed on her chest.

"I'm not," he smiled. He threw another slice at her, but this time she dodged it and it hit someone else. Everyone stood there looking at the one that had just been hit. She had yellow fur and pink eyes. Sprx started laughing once he seen her covered with tomato sauce and cheese and vegetables. She walked over to the table and grabbed a slice and threw it at the laughing red monkey.

"Stuff it Sprx," she said as she threw it in his mouth and he fell to the floor. He spit it out and stood up.

"Alright that's i-" he was hit with a cookie.

"FOOD FIGHT," Emaris yelled as she threw another cookie and this time hit Chiro.

"This is war, it's on now!" he said as everyone fought back with what they had close to them.

"Now there's a time for everythi-" the wise Antauri was trying to calm the overly excited guests, that is until he was hit from every angle. He remained calm. "The-" he was hit again from everywhere. "Pl-" he was hit right in the face, "Alright, no MERCY," he grabbed a few slices from the ground and the fight was on.

**There's my second chapter. Thanks to **_Emaris, Fairy Whisperings and Nightmare__Rose 12_** for letting me borrow their OC's; I promise to make a bigger part with them in it! Please review, I'm open for ideas!**


	3. Fun & Games

**Thanks to the reviewers I was struggling with the last chapter! I'm glad you thought it was funny. To those that said I could use your OC's I'll make a humorous story with them if you still want me to use them. But if I still have your permission I'll use them. I'm thinking of another humorous story but it might be once I get at least one story complete. **

**Ch 3: Fun and Games**

Gibson walked out of the bathroom to see a horrible sight, "Holy Shuggazoom, how long have I been gone?" he asked, noticing everyone on the floor covered in food.

"You missed the food fight!" Emaris told him.

"Yeah, it was fun," Otto gave a belch and everyone was disgusted.

"A food fight? And I missed it!" Gibson was disappointed.

"Here you go Gibson," Midnight threw something at him. Nailing him on the head and Gibson had a 'why did you do that' look on his face. "You said you wanted to have one!" the others stood up holding food in their hands, ready for another shot at the blue monkey.

"No, no, no, no, no, I'm fine," Gibson said.

"Before we have anymore fun, perhaps we should clean up the robot and ourselves!" Antauri grabbed the pizza off of his head.

The monkey team and their guests agreed and cleaned the robot spotless. It only took a matter of minutes with everyone that helped. Once they finished the robot, it was time for them to clear themselves. Knowing Sprx he would have enjoyed being with the girls at every moment. The red monkey wasn't as sneaky as he was hoping he would be. Kai was on 'Sprx duty' since she has the ability to become invisible. Let's just say Sprx was let off easy, easier than he would have gotten off with Nova.

Once everyone was clean, they gathered back in the main room. "Let the party begin!" Nova announced.

Everyone sat down and ate some pizza (whatever's left), cookies and something to drink. Kai was controlled by Xel with her 'pizza frenzy' and didn't attack anyone for their pizza. "Ok, I thought of a game, so we can let our stomachs settle before we girls make shakes for you!" Kai said with her warm smile.

"Games, we love games," Chiro and Otto said in unison.

"This game is called 'who did it' alright. Who wants to play?" Kai asked and everyone raised their hands. "First we need five blindfolded!" Xel, Sprx, Chiro, Diko and Miko ran to the five chairs that were there. "You have to guess which one of us, kiss you!"

"This is gonna be fun!" Sprx was excited about the whole thing. "Nova, come into my arms!" he held out his arms and received an evil glare from her.

The girls placed a blindfold on the five in the chairs. "Can any of you see?" Kai asked.

"No," they answered.

"Let's begin," she said then turned to the other boys and started to whisper, "there you go boys!" they all wished they were blindfolded. "One of you will have to kiss someone twice!" Kai said they look at her questioningly.

"I'll do it, but I won't like it!" Antauri started walking and the others slowly followed.

The girls looked at each other, quietly snickering. The boys went over to their victims, but they felt that they were more of the victims. Once they had slowly but surly kissed their victim. Gibson was the one that had to kiss two. They made their way back where the girls stood. "You may now take off your blindfolds!" Kai said and they took them off excitedly.

"She gave me a quick kiss on the forehead," Chiro said, rubbing the spot.

"I got a quick peck on the cheek," Xel said,

"She tickled my chin then kissed me," Diko was excited.

"Yeah, well she put both hands on my face then gave me a kiss! A long one!" Miko said.

"Well I got two kisses," Sprx spoke out.

The girls started laughing. The boys were staring at them, not knowing what was so funny. "Who kissed you?" Kai asked between laughs, "Chiro you're first!"

"I'm gonna say…Emaris," he answered.

"Why would you think that? It was not me!" Emaris laughed.

"Miko," Kai said.

"I'll say Kiko," he said.

"Eww," Kiko said.

"Diko," Nova started, "Who kissed you?"

"It had to be Suger," he answered with a smile on his face.

"Nope," she smiled and started laughing.

"Xel it's your turn," Kai said.

"It had to be you," he smiled. She shook her head. "It wasn't!" he was disappointed and Sprx started laughing. "Sprx what's so funny?" he asked.

"You just got rejected," he laughed.

"Sprx," Kai stopped him.

"It was obviously Nova, who else would it be?" Sprx had a huge grin on his face and looked at Xel.

"Sorry," Sprx stopped and turned toward her.

"What do you mean sorry?" he asked.

"I didn't kiss you!" she said and Sprx was almost in tears, He looked at Xel and he was laughing.

"Will the one that kissed them please stand in front of them!" Kai and the girls laughed. The boys still couldn't figure out what was so funny.

Antauri stood in front of Diko, Midnight in front of Chiro, Otto in front of Xel, and Gibson in front of Miko and Sprx.

"You mean Gibson-" Sprx was wide-eyed as everyone were disgusted about the whole thing.

"Hey Sprx," Xel started, "two kisses always means someone loves you!" he laughed. Sprx didn't say anything, but had fire in his eyes and clenched his fists.

"Ok," all eyes landed on Kai, "who want's a shake?" she asked and everyone raised their hand. "Emaris, Nova, Kiko, Suger are going to help me make them! So sit back an relax," she walked over to Xel and gave him a quick little make up kiss for humiliating him.

Nova walked over to Sprx, "Don't even, not after what you did!" he protested. She just smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You should have seen the look on your face," she laughed then walked away. Everyone watched as the girls left them alone.

"We need to get them back," Miko said.

"We should," Sprx said, "after what they put us through!"

"What should we do?" Otto asked. They all started to think.

**HEHE there's my 3rd chapter. The fun begins in the next chapter HEHE. Please review. Keep Smile'n.**


	4. Operation: Chiro

**Ch 4: Operation: Chiro**

"Now for the fun," Emaris had a huge smile on her face as they gathered the ingredients for shakes.

"What should we do to them?" Kai asked. "Xel's mine!"

"I don't know, but I call Sprx! I have an evil idea stirring in my head!" Nova smiled. "I think he's still thinking of a way to get me back after earlier, and they're all probably thinking of how to get us back for what we just did!"

"Well they won't be able to do it, were already at the finish line!" Kiko said.

Just then, Eclyps walked in and walked over to Kai. "Hey Eclyps," she put the ingredients on the counter and pet him softly on the head. "Can you keep this a secret?" she asked. He gave her a nudge on her face. "That's a yes!" she smiled then went back to making shakes (after washing her hands of course).

Once the shakes were made, the girls grabbed them and went into the main room. "Anyone order some shakes?" Nova asked.

Sprx ran up and grabbed one of the shakes from Nova and took a sip. "Mmmm… delicious," he smiled.

After all were handed out, they were gone in a matter of minutes. "Excellent, delicious," Antauri enjoyed his shake.

"Thank you," the girls said in unison as they gathered the empty glasses.

"Who wants to play a game?" Emaris asked and all eyes landed on her. "What, we'll let you pick it this time!" they smiled and made the girls feel uncomfortable. The girls walked into the kitchen and put the dirty glasses in the sink and they walked out to see the boys.

"Since Antauri, Midnight, Otto and I were so humiliated by your awful game," Gibson started, "we have to get some payback!"

"Yeah," the other boys said.

"What do you mean you were humiliated?" Sprx asked.

"Come again Sprx," Gibson said.

"Come again Gibson," Sprx said as they both glared at each other. Everyone was sensing an argument stirring. The girls just watched.

"This is gonna be funnier than I thought," Kai cupped her hand and whispered to the other girls. "We beat them to it," she continued to whisper and they snickered slightly.

"And what pratell (I have no idea how to spell it) is so funny?" Gibson asked.

They continued to snicker, "You'll find out in the morning!" Kiko laughed.

"Are we gonna play a game of yours or not?" Nova asked.

"Uh, what game are we gonna play?" a curious Otto asked.

"Oh yeah, we better come up with one fast!" Chiro said.

"We're waiting," Emaris was now growing impatient.

"You boys haven't thought of one, have you?" Nova asked with a smile.

"Yeah we do," Sprx started, "we just don't want to play it right now!"

The girls looked at him, "Right," they rolled their eyes.

"Hey it's the…" he started wobbling as he stood on his feet, "it's the…" he fell to the floor.

"Sprx," everyone said.

"What happened?" Chiro fell back in his chair.

"I don't know!" Otto yawned, "I feel so-"

"Sleepy," Midnight finished before he and Otto fell to the floor.

"It's only 10 p.m. I wasn't tired five minutes ago!" Gibson lay down on the floor. "I think I'm going to lie down for a moment!" then he fell sound asleep.

"Hey this stinks, the party was just going to get interesting," Miko said.

"Yeah, I had an idea for a game too," Diko yawned.

"Me too," Antauri looked at the others as they were all lying on the floor. "I can't believe you did that to us, you had a prank the whole time!" he fell on his side and fell asleep.

"You knew I would never mistrust one of your special shakes Kai…" Xel looked at her with tired eyes. "Whatever your planning, don't make it too bad!" he smiled, "I now Sprx is going to get it good though. Don't tell Sprx this, but I can't wait to see what Nova has planned for him! It should be funny!" he laid his tired body on a chair and drifted into his dreams.

"How'd he know?" Suger asked.

"I have no idea," the others answered

"Oh well, let the fun begin," Emaris smiled. The other four smiled as well and advanced toward their first victim…Chiro.

"I'm glad I brought the sleeping pills," Kai said.

"Here are the bags," Suger and Kiko brought the bags out.

"I brought something very special for Chiro!" Emaris began digging through her bag. "Did any one bring a camera? We should take pictures of our work and their reactions when they wake up!" she finally pulled something out of her bag.

"What is that?" Nova asked.

"It's a make-up kit for Chiro! I know how much he loves clowns!" she said.

"You've been planning this for a while, haven't you?" Kiko asked.

"You have no idea," Emaris said.

"I can't wait to see Chiro as a clown…uh…again!" Nova thought of when Chiro was turned into a clown (Circus of Ooze).

"Chiro was a clown?" Kai, Kiko and Suger asked.

"It was one of the bad guys and he was controlled by evil ooze. It turned everyone it touched into bad clowns!" Nova answered.

"Creepy," the three girls shuddered.

"We almost didn't even recognize him!" Nova added, "That's how creepy it was!"

"You want to make him look that way again?" Emaris asked, ready to begin.

"Yes," the girls answered. Nova could tell her every detail.

"He looks exactly like he did at the circus!" Nova was astonished at how he looked. His big black shoes and purple and blue streaked hair. The make-up was white all over the face, around the eyes were a soft light yellow color and his mouth was purple. Finally they added the finishing touch, the big red nose.

"Quick, take a picture!" Kiko said. Click, the picture was shot.

"If they try to get us back…" Nova started, "we have blackmail!" she smirked, "The only one I would blackmail would be Sprx!"

"Of course," the others said.

"Now who's the next victim?" Suger asked.

"I think Sprx should be next!" Nova smiled. "I have a crazy idea!"

"I like crazy," Kai said. "Go ahead! Like Xel said, you probably have a brilliant idea!"

"I have to see this!" Emaris stood up.

"This is gonna be good," Kiko and Suger said in unison.

**I have an idea for Sprx! It will be good! Please review.**


	5. Operation: SPRX77

**Ch 5: Operation: SPRX-77**

"What do you have in mind?" Kai asked.

"The most humiliating thing anyone could ever do to anyone," Nova answered. Kai started laughing, "What's so funny Kai?"

"Don't tell me you're gonna do that?" Kai laughed.

"You know?" Nova asked.

"I have no idea," she answered.

"I'll be right back," Nova left the room.

"I'm wondering what she has in mind," Emaris started thinking of the most humiliating thing.

"Nova must have hid it pretty well, if Sprx didn't even find anything," Kiko said.

"I just can't wait to see what it is," Suger said.

"What if she was going to put him in a dress and make up?" Emaris and the others started laughing at the thought of it.

"I would pay big bucks to see that," Kai snickered.

"He's gonna get it and get it good," Emaris laughed. "I can feel it in my gut."

"You have no idea," Nova walked back out with a large bag that looked like it came from the dry cleaners. There was also a bag in her hands. "I asked Jin May to pick this up so no one would find it."

"Ok, I, we really want to know what is going on," Emaris was anxious.

Nova handed them the bag and everyone peered in it, "Make up?" they asked soon followed by a smile. "You are?" they looked at the bag Nova held.

"Oh yeah," Nova smiled.

"This is gonna be the best idea ever," Kai smiled.

"It's a rental," Nova added. "So if Sprx damages it, he's paying for it." she started to open the bag. A small red dress was pulled out.

"Its Sprx color," Kiko said.

"You think this is funny? You haven't seen what I caught Sprx doing before we got together!" Nova laughed.

"What did he do?" the others asked curiously.

"I asked Otto to do me a favor. I asked him to install a video camera that takes pictures in Sprxs' room. When I turned it on," Nova started laughing harder and grabbed her stomach in pain.

"What?" the girls were shouting.

"Sprx was playing Barbies!" Nova laughed harder and fell on her knees.

"What?" the other girls laughed, thinking it wasn't true.

"He had a blonde Barbie wearing a yellow dress and a GI Joe doll. Sprx was making the GI Joe doll save the Barbie."

"_I'm coming Nova," Sprx made the GI Joe doll say._

"_Sprx, please help me!" he said in a girly kind of voice. GI Joe reached for the blonde haired beauty and pulled her to safety. Nova was in her room, laughing hysterically to the point to where she fell off her chair. She grabbed her stomach and tried to cover her mouth with the other hand. _

"_I have to take some pictures," Nova laughed and pushed the button to take pictures._

_Sprx was in his room with the dolls, "Thank you for saving me Sprx," the blonde doll said (Sprx is doing the voices don't forget). _

"_No problem Nova," GI Joe said and the Barbie moved in to kiss her hero. Click, went the camera._

"_What? Was that a camera?" Sprx noticed the flash. _

"_Next time I better have Otto hide the flash," Nova realized as Sprx ran closer to the camera. "Oh well, I better take some more pictures. This would be fun to show the others." Nova smiled and continued taking more pictures._

Nova handed the girls the pictures she took of Sprx, to prove it to them that what she said was true. One picture was of the red monkey holding the dolls and making them kiss. The second was of Sprx looking straight at the camera after he seen the flash. Picture three was Sprx running at the camera, putting his hands in front of the lens. And the fourth was of him yelling at the other person who took the picture. Finally, the fifth was of him trying to destroy the camera with his magnets.

_What he didn't know was that she had already printed them and already had them on a little disk and held it in her hands. "Thanks to Otto's invention they were saved before the camera was destroyed." Nova looked at the disk that she held in her hands. "And Sprx doesn't know who took them," Nova smiled._

The girls laughed as they looked through the pictures. "I have to have copies!" Emaris said, laughing hard.

"Me too," Kai laughed in pain.

"Us too," Kiko and Suger said trying to stop laughing.

"It's time to dress Sprx up and make him B-E-A-utiful." Nova grabbed the dress.

The girls tried to stop laughing as Nova started to dress Sprx in his new pretty red dress. Once they stopped, they couldn't even speak their throats and their guts hurt so badly. The four of them walked over to Nova as she was now getting ready to apply the make up on sleeping beauty, Sprx of course. "Does anyone know how to do this stuff?" Nova asked questioningly.

"I have no clue," Kai said. "I despise that girly stuff!" she shuddered (I'm tomboy so I despise it too).

"I've watched people do it, so maybe I could do it." Kiko grabbed the lipstick and put it on Sprx cheeks. Once done with it she looked at it. "I don't think that goes there?" she wasn't sure.

"I asked Jin May to pick it up, I didn't think of asking her if she knows how to do this stuff!" Nova added.

"Where is she?" Emaris asked.

"She couldn't come, she said something came up!" Nova answered.

"Too bad, she would be having as much fun as us," Suger said.

The girls worked on cleaning the lipstick off of Sprx cheek. It took a while for them to feel proud of their work. "He looks pretty," Emaris smiled.

"Like a pretty, pretty princess." Kiko said.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Nova ran off into her room.

"What did she forget?" Kai asked the others and they just shrugged.

Nova ran back in the room, "I forgot his tiara," Nova placed it on his head. "Time for the camera!" Click, picture number two was shot.

"I have to admit," Kai looked at the sleeping red monkey. You would honestly think he was a girl. "This was a great idea!"

"Yeah," the other three started laughing.

"I can't wait to see his reaction to this." Nova laughed. "He's so gonna kill me."

"I want copies of all of these pictures, when we did it and their reactions." Emaris said.

"We all do," Suger said.

"No problem," Nova smiled. "So…" she looked around, "who's victim number three?"

"Miko," Kiko said. "Do you mind if Miko is next?"

"Go for it," they smiled.

**Alright, there's Sprx torture session. Once I went to bed last night, this crazy idea popped in my head. **

**Sprx- You are so cold!**

**Me- I am not!**

**Sprx- Are too!**

**Me- Are not!**

**Sprx- Are too!**

**Me- Are not! (the girls sigh) **

**Kai- What Tiger Priestess is trying to say is, SHE NEEDS AN IDEA FOR MIKO! So start thinking and please review. **

**Nova- She looks forward to hearing your ideas.**

**Sprx- ARE TOO!**

**Me- ARE NOT! **


	6. Operation: Miko

**I knew you didn't know Sprx had a Barbie fetish, and he was saying the girls had a bag fetish? To everyone that wants pictures, I'll give you some when they get developed.**

**Sprx- ARE TOO**

**Me- I'm just getting you back for what you did to me!**

**Sprx- (starts thinking back) Oh, that? I- (I cover his mouth)**

**Me- Yes Sprky… that! (smiles) Hehe… continue…**

**Ch 6: Operation: Miko**

Kiko plugged Miko into the main computer. "What are you doing?" everyone asked not sure what she was up to.

"I'm downloading TV and movie clips into Miko's brain," Kiko answered.

"Do you have any idea what she just said?" Nova asked the others.

"No, not a clue," Emaris lifts her hands in the air.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Suger asked her.

"No, but don't worry, everything will be just fine!" Kiko gave a smile and turned around to where no one could see her face, "I think," she whispered with a false smile.

"What's that?" Kai pointed as Miko's foot twitched.

"What's what?" Emaris asked.

"That?" Kai pointed again.

"What?"

"That?"

"What are you pointing to?"

"That," Kai continued to point.

"I think you're seeing things," Emaris said.

"There it is again," Kai pointed and Emaris snapped her head back.

"Where?"

"Ah, you just missed it."

"Missed what?"

"There it goes again."

"What do I keep missing?" Emaris asked, trying to be more patient. Her eyes were starting to twitch.

"Do you drink coffee? It looks like you had a little too much! Did you know 42 cups of coffee can kill you (that's actually true)?" Suger said.

"Ah, you keep missing it," Kai jumped. "You're missing foot twitching action. Although it's not as funny as Sprx playing with dolls! Hey do you think we should get him some Barbies for his birthday? I mean, the two he was playing with look like their about to die of old age. The Barbies hair is starting to fall out!"

"Oh," Nova started scratching the back of her head, "that's because I gave her swirlies in the toilet!"

"Nova," Kai said astonished she would do such a thing. Not to mention to her boyfriends dolls. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard of you doing! Does Sprx know about this?"

"Uh… no," Nova smiled.

Kai started laughing and then stopped, "There it goes again."

"Oh please, Kai not again. Don't tell me that you seen Miko's foot twi-oooouuuuccchh!" Emaris jumped in Suger's arms… literally.

"See I told you so," Kai looked at her and they glared at each other.

"Will you two stop please?" Kiko asked. Kai and Emaris stopped glaring at each other then looked back at the working monkey.

"So," Kai started.

"What are you downloading?" Emaris finished.

"Oh, a boy. I don't work with the males 'cause I used to be one!" Miko said, still asleep with a British accent.

"What did you do to him?" they all asked Kiko.

"It's a line from 'Mrs. Doubtfire!' Haven't you ever seen that movie?" Kiko asked.

"Oh, you mean the movie where a divorced dad pretends to be an older babysitter and gets an extreme makeover?" Suger asked.

"That's the one!" Kiko answered.

Scream, "Lena, get back in that cell! Don't make me get the hose! Hello." Miko said another line with the accent.

"That's from the same movie?" Kai asked.

"Yep," Kiko smiled, (I love that movie) "Now time for others." She started sorting through the movies and TV shows.

"Are you sure you won't fry his brain?" Nova started. "I mean, I hope he doesn't turn out like Sprx! Man, just what we need, another Sprx!" she scratches her head. "And I thought one was too many!"

"Done," Kiko said.

"What did you put in his head now?" Emaris asked curiously.

"I just downloaded every single episode of power rangers in his head. Every power rangers that was ever created."

"I love power rangers," Suger said with a huge smile on her face. Four pairs of eyes land on her, "Uh… I mean… eww!" she smiles.

"I'm ready to give Barbie a swirly," Nova said.

"Hey, let's get those and have Sprx hold them. More pictures!" Emaris said hyperly.

"Sounds good to me," Kai said.

"Go get them," Nova smiled and a very hyper Emaris dashed off.

"I think she had too much coffee!" Suger said cautiously.

"Or too much punch," Kai said. "Can punch cause one to act that way?"

"I got them," Emaris ran back out with the dolls. "Kai was right, Barbies got a bold spot!" Emaris inspected the Barbie.

"I wonder what Sprx would do if he found out you took those pictures and that you gave Barbie a swirly!" Suger asked.

"I used GI Joe as a toilet scrubber, does that count?" Nova added and Emaris threw it across the room and it landed near Sprx. Sprx moved and felt something. It was GI Joe; he grabbed it and held it close to him. "Figures," Nova said. "Where's that camera?" Click.

"That's a keeper," Kai said. "Quick, give him Barbie!" Emaris ran over and handed him Barbie.

"Hi Nova," Sprx said in his sleep and the girls snickered.

"Will you all stop?" Kiko asked still working.

"You're missing all the fun," Suger laughed.

"Is it funnier than 'foot twitching action'?" she asked.

"Should I use my gun?" Miko asked.

"Yes, I mean, no," she looked at him.

"That's not what you said last time." He said.

"Shut up!"

"That's not what you said last time."

"You're so annoying, even in your sleep!"

"Should I use my gun?" he asked, thinking he has a gun in his hands.

"No!"

"That's not what you said last time."

"Will you shut up?"

"That's not what you said last time."

"I've always sort of liked you." Kiko tried to get him to shut up.

"That's not what you said last time." He answered.

"What is going on?" Emaris asked.

"Kiko downloaded some lines from 'whose line is it anyway'!" Kai said. "I love that show! (Me too)"

"And now she can't get him to shut up!" Emaris smiled, watching her try to get him to stop.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?"

Miko was quiet, "Should I use my gun?" he finally said.

"Aahhh," Kiko got up and started walking out of the room. The other four were laughing.

"That's not what you said last time."

"I think she's done!" Suger said. "Diko's next!"

**There's the end of that chapter, swirlies, toilet scrubbers what's next? I could use some more ideas too. When everyone wakes up, it will be funny. Miko will say more lines and some power ranger lines, I think I'll have to watch some parts of it to get the lines. So I have to be brave, "OH, I CAN'T DO IT!" JK. If you have any more ideas, please share in your next review. Keep Smile'n!**


	7. Operation: Diko

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Me- (comes in fuming) Where are those dolls?**

**Nova- Why?**

**Me- I got to give something a swirly!**

**Kai- Sprx has them!**

**Emaris- He's in his room! **

**Me- (storms off to find Sprx and his dolls)**

**Suger and Kiko- I have to see this! (The five girls follow quietly)**

**Ch 7: Operation: Diko**

"What are you going to do to Diko? It can't be worse than Sprx!" Nova said.

"He's gonna loose all of his hair! I'm shaving it all off, he's going bald!" Suger laughed evilly.

"I don't think I've ever seen her look so scary," Kiko whispered to the others.

"But wait, that's not all." Suger added.

"You mean that's not all you plan on doing to him?" Nova asked.

"What else do you have planned?" Emaris asked curiously.

"You'll have to wait to find out," Suger grabs an electric shaver and turns it on. "He will not escape me," a creepy smile snakes a crossed her lips and she laughs evilly once more.

The other four girls slowly back away from her, "She's scaring me," Kai whispers to the others and they nod in agreement. Suddenly Suger turns around and glares at them.

"Did you say something?" she asked with one of the freakiest glares and smiles that looked like some dangerous creature ready to go on a killing spree. The shaver was in her hands.

"Hu, what?" Kai pretended she didn't hear her.

Suger turned with the shaver still in hand and continued. The girls gave a sigh. "Done," Suger said finally finished. "Now it's your turn," she stood up and turned toward the four standing be hind her.

"Uh, Suger… what are you doing? What do you think you are doing?" Kiko started to back away and was joined by the others.

"I will shave you all," she edged toward them as they were all backed into a corner.

"That's not what you said last time." Miko said in his sleep.

"Shut up Miko," she looked at his sleeping body.

Silence. Suger smiled and drew her attention to her friends. "Now I will-" she was cut off.

"A pooper scooper, have no idea what it does but its fascinating!" Miko said.

"I don't remember downloading that," Kiko said appalled, putting her hands on her hips.

"You have beautiful eyes," he smiled in his sleep.

"Oh, thanks Mik-oh wait a second, shut up. You're sleeping!" Suger was flattered at first.

"If anyone asks there were fifty of them and they were rattlesnakes." he said and she walked toward him.

"At least she left us alone… well, for now," Emaris whispered.

"I think Miko's gonna have no fur when she gets done with him." Nova said.

"Miko don't make me walk over there and shave you," he threw something small at her and it hit her on the head. "What was that for?" she asked and she looked at the shaver she held in her hands. "Uh, what happened?" she looked at the girls.

"You were about to shave us all!" Kai explained pushing Emaris in front of them. "Hey, Emaris… you're first!"

"Uh, no way, you're first Kiko," she ran behind her and pushed her forward.

"No, I like my fur the way it is!" pushes Nova in front. "See you later Nova," she said.

"Kai, will you do the honors of going first?" Nova asked and the four push her in front till she was two feet away from Suger, the deranged monkey.

"No, I will not," the white monkey disappeared from sight. "Have fun," you could hear her laughing.

"Kai, this is so unfair," they said in unison.

"I know," her voice echoed through the halls.

The three looked at each other then tried to push each other in front. "What are you doing?" Suger scratched her head.

"You're gonna shave us," Kiko ran past her and hid. Suger just stood there and looked confused then the other two dispersed.

"Run, she's gonna get us," Emaris cried.

"I'm not going to shave you," Suger said with a friendly smile.

"We aren't falling for that," Emaris answered still hiding.

"Why would I?"

"Because you freaked us out and you were about to until Miko hit you in the head," Kai's voice was heard.

"Fine, I'll put the shaver away." Suger put the shaver away and everyone came out of hiding.

"That was not cool, scaring us like that," Kai appeared in front of Suger, but stood far enough away from her.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Is that English, or monkey?" she asked.

"Now… what is this other idea you plan on doing to Diko?" Kiko asked. "Hopefully nothing dangerous that will cause you to start chasing us. You've never freaked me out so much before."

Before she could answer, something wrapped around her ankle and tripped her. The next thing she knew was that she was held in someone's arms. There were a few snickers and someone snorted. "You two look comfortable," Kiko laughed quietly with a smile on her face. Suger looked over to see who held her, Diko. She opened her mouth and started to scream and crawled out of his reach. The other four were laughing hard once they saw how she responded. The boys all jumped in their sleep, the scream was ear shattering. "I think…" Kiko couldn't stop laughing, "I'm gonna…" she grabbed her gut in pain, "die from the pain!" she fell to the floor and tried to calm herself. The others were already out of breath and were turning purple from the little oxygen they could get.

"EEWWW," Suger tried wiping herself off, "it touched me!" she whined.

"I always…" then Nova snorted loudly and she tried to cover it.

"Nova," the other three laughed, "you snort?"

"Apparently," she snorted again, this time louder. "Oh no, I'm actually starting to talk like Gibson!" she tried to stop her laughing.

"You were saying?" Suger interrupted.

"I always thought you two looked cute together," she laughed. "Hey, I didn't snort." She said happily and then it snuck out.

"I think you spoke too soon there Nova," Kai and Emaris were leaning on each other for of support.

After nearly ten minutes of die hard laughter, they were finally breathing at a normal pace. "I think I better forget the other prank!" Suger announced.

"No, no, no, no!" the others cried.

"You'll go mondo bazaro on me," she informed them. "So… who's next?"

**Well I couldn't think of what to do in this chapter. I'm running out of ideas but I have one for Gibson and I know what he fears, ok, ok, despises. Please review and let me know what I need to work on. **


	8. Operation: Gibson

**Sprx- (in his room playing with the dolls) Hello Nova!**

**Me- (busts down door) Sprky… give me those dolls!**

**Sprx- Why?**

**Me- Its time for their swirly session!**

**Sprx- NO (starts running) I WILL SAVE YOU!**

**Me- You can run, but you can't hide. (starts chasing my red friend)**

**Midnight- (walks up with the others) What's going on?**

**Suger- Sprx is running from Tiger Priestess because she is going to give Barbie and GI Joe a swirly!**

**Antauri- This should be interesting! **

**Me- SPRX, I'M COMING FOR YOU! **

**Ch 8: Operation: Gibson**

"Hey Kai," Nova gained her attention, "did you bring the present for Gibson?"

A huge grin plastered on Kai's lips. "Of course, how could I forget? I'll be right back!" she finished and walked off to grab Gibson's surprise.

"What do you have in store for blue boy?" Emaris asked with Kiko and Suger behind her.

Nova did nothing but smile, "His worst nightmare!" she said.

"That smile is freaking me out," Suger said aloud.

Just then, Kai ran into the room, "She's missing!" she announced to Nova.

"What? She can't be missing!" Nova cried.

Kai looked under the bubble chairs. "What's missing?" Emaris asked curiously.

"And who's 'she'?" Kiko asked with a smile on her lips.

"His worst nightmare," Nova reminded.

"What's she?" Suger asked, trying to get a better description of what, or who they were looking for.

"We'll tell you later. Could you just help us search and if you find anything that doesn't belong, let us know!" Kai continued to search and Nova joined her. Emaris, Kiko and Suger looked at each other and shrugged and started their search for the 'missing she'.

After nearly an hour of searching high and low, no sign of her was found. The five girls finally decided to sit down and gather their thoughts. "No sign of her!" Emaris said. "Whatever or whoever she is?"

"Maybe we should take a break and 'she' will show up!" Kiko insisted as she took a seat on one of the chairs.

"I'm beat! And I don't even know what we're looking for!" Suger slumped into a seat.

"What are we gonna do in the meantime?" Emaris asked with a bored look.

Kai walked over to the computer and inserted a disc. "What are you doing?" Nova asked.

"She loves music!" Kai explained with a friendly smile.

Everyone looked puzzled. "So…" Emaris raised her hand; "whoever this 'she' is she will come out to the music?" the smilidon didn't believe it.

"Correct," Kai answered as a song started to play. "This song reminded me of Gibson… a lot!" It was the song 'Blue' by Eiffel 65. "Gibson seems a little blue… ok, ok… a lot blue!" then the white, green eyed monkey started singing and dancing to the song. "Yo listen up here's a story…" Kai stopped when she looked at Kiko. Her eyes narrowed into a stare and Kiko was suddenly creped out by the facial expression that she had seen rise on Kai's face.

"What?" she asked calmly and Kai slowly advanced closer to her.

"I found her," she answered, "don't move and I'll get her."

"She's on my head?" Kiko lifted her eyes as if trying to see what was on her head. "Ok, now I have to know what is 'she' and what is she doing on my head?"

Suddenly there was a loud squeal from Suger and Emaris as they jumped away from her. "SPIDER, SPIDER, SPIDER, GET IT AWAY, GET IT AWAY!" they both yelled and ran a cross the room.

"A SPIDER?" Kiko screamed and tried to shoo it away and she jumped everywhere. "GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF! IT'S GONNA EAT MY BRAIN, THE BRAIN I DON'T HAVE, GET IT OFF!" she continued to scream and jump around everywhere.

"Don't move and I'll get her off of you!" Kai ran after her. "Stop Kiko and I'll get her! Kiko! Nova help me!" Kai sounded desperate and looked at the yellow monkey. She was trying to hold back a laugh; one hand was trying to cover her mouth, but you could hear some snorting.

"Ok," she shook her head.

"You get her left and I'll get her right!" Kai announced.

"What are you two doing?" Suger asked from behind a table and Emaris poked her head out. "This isn't football!" Suger said.

"Yeah…" Emaris started, "uh… what Suger said." She pointed at her friend. "Hey Suger, we should get this on the camera!"

"Great idea, I'll get it," Suger ran by the others cautiously. Once she grabbed the camera she went back behind the table, where Emaris was waiting. "Got it. Light's, camera, ACTION," she yelled.

"Now," Nova and Kai both grabbed Kiko.

"Hey," Suger turned toward Emaris, "did we get a picture of Diko bald?"

"Oh, no. Hey, you two," Kai and Nova looked over to Suger and Emaris as they held a struggling Kiko. "We forgot to get a picture of Diko, so we'll do that while you handle her." Suger smiled happily.

Kai and Nova looked at each other and then Kiko struggled free. She had the two on the floor and they looked at each other. "That went well!" Nova said sarcastically as she and Kai sat up and watched Kiko run around the room trying to get the arachnid off of her head. "Well, at least she's not screaming."

"Yeah, but she's heading toward Suger and Emaris!" Kai informed her and the two looked at each other. "Should we tell them?" Kai waited for the yellow monkey's answer.

Nova looked at the two as they were taking pictures of Diko's sudden baldness. "Nah, this should be funny! Do you have another camera?"

"Yeah," Kai pulled one out from behind her, "more pictures." She readied the camera.

"Ki-" Suger started as Kiko ran into the two of them and they rolled everywhere.

"Are you getting this?" Nova asked from the sidelines.

"Yeah," Kai was taking shots.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Kiko was commanding the other two as they were still rolling around on the floor.

"Popcorn?" Nova held some popcorn in her hand and offered it to the photographer. Kai put a few pieces in her mouth and continued taking pictures.

"Mmm… I love buttered popcorn!"

The three rollers came to a halt once they hit the wall and then they were sent in different directions. Kiko went into a corner and Emaris landed into some food that was knocked over when the three collided. And Suger seemed to have gotten it bad… again. "Ow. My head." She grabbed her head as she tried to sit up, but she couldn't move. 'I guess I'll lie down for a minute.' She felt an arm wrap around her… again. She was afraid to look. Once she turned, she met a face.

"Where ya been all my life?" Diko said and he held her tighter.

"OH, SNAP! UH, UH! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME NOW!" she forced herself to stand up and once she was on both feet, she was pulled back down.

"You have beautiful eyes!" he said as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at hers.

"Oh, snap," Kai started, "he's starting to wake up! Quick, go get a skillet!"

"What for?" the other three asked.

"Oh, never mind, he's back asleep!" Kai was relieved and a freaked out Suger stood up and ran over to the others.

"You two looked like you had fun," Kiko smiled slyly.

"SHUT UP KIKO!" Suger demanded.

"Hey Kai," Kiko started to ask, "what were you going to do with that skillet?"

The four looked at her with a blank stare, "Oh, c'mon! You mean to tell me you don't know?" the others shook their heads. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?" Kai calmed down. "I was going to hit him over the head!" Kai explained.

"You're evil," they said in unison.

"Well we would have to unless you want him to wake up and try to get him back into his slumber state with the others!" she pointed out. They all nodded slightly in agreement. Kai moved closer to Suger and placed her hand over her head. When she pulled away she smiled.

"What's in your hands?" she asked.

Kai smiled, "Tara," she moved her hand and revealed a 3 inch spider with legs nearly 10 inches long. She was black with shades of brown. "Tara the tarantula!" Kai smiled as they backed away. "Don't worry, she won't bite unless provoked, but in Gibson's case…" she paused. (The following are facts) "Tarantula's aren't aggressive! Humans gave them that reputation and tarantula's are placid and only will attack if provoked. There are approximately 300 species on Earth. And they eat young poisonous snakes. They can live up to 30 years or more in human years. Interesting hu."

"Just keep that thing away from me." Emaris, Kiko and Suger said.

"I told you she would come out at this song!" Kai said and the song finished and she moved closer to Gibson and placed Tara on his head. "You're supposed to scare the daylights out of him when he wakes up!" she told the large tarantula and she stayed there and didn't move a muscle.

"Gibson's gonna die of a heart attack when he sees Tara!" Suger said.

"Or squash her," Emaris crossed her arms.

"Not if she gets him first!" Kai said then looked at the large arachnid. "Now, be nice to him. No biting!" she said in a tone that is used for small children. She grabbed the camera and took a few pictures. "Ok," she turned with the camera in hand, "Xel's next!" she smiled.

**Well I hope that one was better than the last chapter. I thought it was. Now all we need is Gibson to wake up.**

**Gibson- (stirs and sits up) Wha-?**

**Me- Oh no you don't (grabs skillet and hits him over head. He is sound asleep again.)! I should have let Tara make him pass out! I act too soon. Well please review and if you have suggestions for Xel… share away. **


	9. Operation: Xel

**Me- (holding Sprx by ankles upside down) Open the bathroom door!**

**Otto- Why? (he and the others see me holding Sprx) **

**Midnight- What are you doing?**

**Me- (has creepy smile on face) Swirly time!**

**Sprx- (gets wide-eyed) No, please! I hate water! NO! **

**Kai- (she and the others look at Nova) Aren't you going to stop her? Thanks for the reviews now she has an idea for Xel!**

**Ch 9: Operation: Xel**

"I'm doing two pranks to Xel," Kai went to pick him up. "Uh, he's heavier than I thought! Will someone help me?"

"Where are you taking him?" Nova asked.

"To the bathroom," Kai answered with a smile and struggled to hold him.

"For what?" Suger asked.

"You'll have to help me and find out." Kai slowly took a few steps forward and nearly fell with the extra weight until the others helped her.

"To the bathroom it is then," Emaris sighed.

It took them only a few moments to carry the sleeping silver, red eyed monkey to the bathroom (I don't think they have one). Kai turned on the water to the tub and poured some contents into the running water.

"What is that?" Kiko asked as pink liquid mixed with the rushing water.

"Help me put him in," Kai turned off the faucet and the flow of warm water ceased. The others did as she asked and put her sleeping husband's (just got married) body in the now bright pink liquid.

"Ok…" Emaris now looked at the white monkey to get an answer, "now can you tell us what that is?"

"Dye," Kai simply said.

"Dye?" Emaris sounded amused.

"Yeah."

"You're dying him?"

"Yeah."

"What color?" Nova broke in.

"Pink," Kai answered.

"Pink?" the other four asked.

"Yeah, what color did you think I was going to dye him?"

"Red," Suger answered.

"Red," Nova huffed, "please… I would have gotten him and Sprx mixed up! And that would be bad."

"Actually you would know who was who!" Kai started. "Xel has red eyes and Sprx has black. Did you forget Nova?"

"Good point."

"How long will this take?" Kiko asked.

"About ten minutes for the dye to completely dye his fur." Kai answered.

"So what can we do till then?" Suger and Emaris asked. "And keep that spider away from us!"

"TARA," Kai said defensively. "Besides, she likes you!"

"Oh yeah," the two said.

"I'll have her come here."

"NO," they yelled, "No, we're good!" they both then said calmly.

"Hey guys look," Kiko gained their attention and they all looked into the tub, "the tubs turning pink!"

"You better clean that up when you're done with him," Nova started. "Or we're gonna have a problem!"

"No kidding."

Just then they heard a small burp behind them. They were startled and turned to see a large white tiger standing in the doorway, peering in on them. "Eclyps, are you alright?" Emaris looked at the large feline.

"He looks drowsy," Kiko said.

"I didn't give him anything…" Kai stared and drifted deep in thought.

"Kai, Kai, Shuggazoom to Kai," Nova waved her hand in front of her face.

"Hu?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Kai drew her attention from Nova to Eclyps and asked, "did you get into those dishes on the counter?"

There was a loud belch that echoed though the Robot and it seemed to shake slightly. "Excuse me," he spoke in a quiet voice that no one could hear. A small smile was seen.

"Eclyps you better go lay down before y-" Kai was interrupted by a thud and she rushed over to her 'baby' as she and Xel had called him.

"It's like they're drunk on something," Emaris said amused. "I mean, when the boys passed out, they looked like they were high on something. At least Sprx did!" she laughed at the thought of Sprx passing out on the floor.

It took them a few minutes to get the mighty beast to a safer place to sleep so he wouldn't sustain any injury if the boys woke up and were furious and craving revenge or the fact of being stepped on.

"Phase one, complete," Kai drained the water from the tub, which was now stained pink. "Remind me to clean that." She and the others pulled out what once used to be an attractive silver, red eyed monkey as he was now a pink, red eyed monkey.

"I can't believe you dyed him pink," Nova wasn't sure what to think.

"What?" Kai looked at her, "You're the one who dressed Sprx up like a princess, put makeup on him and gave his Barbie a swirly and used GI Joe as a toilet scrubber!" Kai smiled and tried to hold back a laugh as they carried the male's body down to where everyone was sleeping.

"Now I have another idea for Sprx," Nova smiled as they put Xel down. "Thanks Kai."

"Yeah, sure," Kai started but didn't think of what she said. "Wait, what?"

"You gave me another idea for Sprx."

"Poor Sprx," Kiko, Suger and Emaris sighed quietly.

"I'll do it after Kai finishes with Xel."

"Thanks Nova," Kai pulled out a remote from her bag that she put on the floor.

"What is with the remote?" Emaris asked.

"What is it going to do?" Suger added.

"That looks like a TV remote," Nova said.

"Cool, I get to watch TV first," Kiko reached for the clicker.

"No," Kai backed away. "This is no ordinary clicker, it's a magic clicker!"

"Magic," Kiko repeated as if in a trance. "Give it to me!" she reached for it once more and Kai backed away more.

"Back away, back away," Kai growled in a playful defensive tone. "My clicker."

"Oh, c'mon you have to share," Emaris also wanted to get a hold of it.

"I will when I get done," Kai held it in a protective embrace and the other two backed away.

"Ok," they said. "I get it first." They both glared at each other.

"I'm first," Emaris insisted.

"Excuse me," Kiko glared. They both exchanged glares and a few words before Kai interrupted.

"You both will get to use it but only when I'm done, which should take a few seconds." She said and pointed the clicker to the dyed monkey. A blue light shot out and hit him and stopped.

"What was that?"

"I have no clue," Kai admitted.

"Hopefully you didn't kill him!" Nova said.

Kai and the others quickly ran over to him to see if he was breathing, "Thank God," Kai let out a sigh of relief, "I thought I killed him!"

"You haven't even been married a week and you're already trying to kill him!" Emaris tried to hold back a laugh. "You must be one of those black widows!"

"Hmm, perhaps I should try tweaking this out a little bit," Kai turned a little knob. "I think that's it." She pointed it at him again. This time he turned into a little ball of fluff. A little pink kitten with red eyes and red symbol on his chest.

"Ooohh," Kiko was breath taken, "he's so cute!" she walked over and picked him up. Kiko held him close and you could see Kai literally turning red in the face from anger.

"I think she's ticked," Nova whispered to Suger and Emaris.

"Me too," they nodded.

"You better go get him," Nova told the now red, fuming monkey.

"Hey, unhand my husband!" Kai was trying to calm herself, but was still fuming.

"Aww, do I have to," Kiko looked down at the small kitten in her arms. "He's so cute!"

"Listen," Kai was holing back her anger, "he's my husband, now hands off of him please!" she now said in a calmer voice. He always protected her, so now she felt it was her turn to do the protecting. "Hand him to me if you will," she held out her hands to receive her love that was now a small two month old kitten, small enough to fit into the palm of your hand. Kiko looked at the ball of fur then at the monkey with her hands reaching for her. Kiko sighed.

"I wasn't gonna try and steal him if that's what you were thinking?" she said and handed Xel to his wife and she held him in a very protective embrace. Then he started to purr in her arms. "Aww man," Kiko looked disappointed when he started purring in Kai's arms.

"I think someone's jealous," Suger whispered to Emaris and Nova.

"You said it," Nova said.

"I actually thought he was cute!" Emaris said quietly so Kai couldn't hear her.

"Wow, a confession comes out," Nova and Suger smiled.

Kai walked over to a chair and put her purring husband down gently. 'Now for revenge,' Kai held the clicker in her hands and looked at Kiko as she had her back turned. The white monkey turned the knob and pointed it at the turned monkey. The blue light hit her and she started to shrink, the other three were watching her as she shrank. There was Kiko now with eight eyes and eight hairy legs.

"What did you do to her?" the three asked Kai.

"And why?" Emaris asked. "Don't tell me it was because you thought she was gonna steal your hubby!"

Kai smiled. "You are so cruel. I've never seen you act this way!" Nova admitted.

"I have a mean streak at parties," Kai smiled a playful smile.

"What happened?" Kiko looked up at her friends, "Why am I so short all of a sudden? I knew coffee stunted your growth, but I never thought it would have happened to me! WHY ME?"

"Well… uh, about that…" Suger stared down at her, "Well you're sort of… uh how to say this…" she was searching for words.

"A spider," Emaris broke in.

"A SPIDER," Kiko screamed and started running around in circles, but tripped over six other legs.

"It's a tarantula," Kai corrected, "get it right!"

"You did this to me," Kiko cried and looked at her as Kai bent down on her knees and they had a stare down.

Emaris looked over to the chair which held the pink kitten and smiled. She elbowed Nova and Suger lightly as the other two were talking.

A blast of blue light shot at Kai and she started to shrink as well. "How come I feel so short and am looking at you at eye level?" she asked and Kiko started laughing. "What's so funny?" Kai asked impatiently.

"I'll help you out!" Kiko laughed harder, " You have eight legs and eight eyes!"

Kai lifted her arms in front of her and had seen hairy white legs. "Why am I a spider?" she asked confused. "This wasn't my agenda!"

"Well now that you're at my level… I can take you out!" Kiko raised her front four legs and lifted her head in a defense position.

"Will you two just stop and get along?" they seen three shadows hovering over them. When they looked up, they seen Nova holding the clicker.

"She started it," Kai and Kiko looked at each other when they said it in unison.

Kai looked up and noticed Emaris holding something in her arms. It looked… pink. Then she realized what she was holding. "Hey… is that Xel in your arms?" she asked sharply.

"Uh, yeah," Emaris answered.

"Uh, so you let her hold him but you won't let me," Kiko snapped at the white arachnid.

"I didn't let her hold him! She did it without my permission! Like you did!" Kai answered.

"So if I asked you would have let me hold him?" Kiko asked.

"Don't push it," Kai said. "Ok, real funny guys… can you change us back now?" Kai started but realized no one was there. "Uh, guys? Where are they?" she asked Kiko.

"I have no clue," she answered. "Guys?"

Then they seen them all gathered around Sprx, "There they are!" Kiko pointed as she and Kai crawled over slowly.

They were snickering and laughing at Sprx, "What did you three do now?" Kai asked as she and Kiko crawled on a chair, to avoid someone's feet.

"Nova put his man hands on him." Suger laughed and looked at them and they looked at each other confused.

"You haven't heard the story?" Nova asked.

They shook their heads. "Oh that's right… you two were fighting when I told them!" Nova said and started to tell her story about the monkey that went missing and received man hands from 'someone' (sorry MQB ).

"Whoa," the two spiders, err, tarantula's said.

"Ok," Kiko sighed, "can you please turn us back?" she asked nicely.

Nova and the other two looked at each other and thought. When they turned they said, "No!"

"WHAT?" Kai and Kiko yelled in a small, squeaky voice.

They laughed once they heard their voices, "We think you two should stay that way for a while." Emaris said, still holing Xel in her arms, much to Kai's displeasure.

"Put him down!" Kai demanded in a voice that was not intimidating, but she tried to make it.

"Or what?" Emaris asked playfully but teasingly.

"I'll bite ya," Kai pretended to charge and had her jump on her feet and move. Kai smiled as she put her husband down on the chair she and Kiko were on. Kai could her him purring silently and watched him sleep. "This feels awkward!" she said.

"What?" Nova asked.

"I'm a tarantula and he's a kitten!" she answered. "That's so interspecies!"

"You're right, that is freaky," everyone thought.

"Please change us back!" Kai complained.

"Not yet," Nova answered. "Now for Midnight!" Nova smiled.

**That chapter was longer and thanks to **_Dark Fox Tailz _**for PMing me about the man hands idea for Sprx, A.K.A. Barbie Lover. When they wake up, it will be hilarious and gut grabbing in pain. If you have any idea for my next unfortunate victim, Midnight, please share. I think **_Fairy Whisperings _**may have an idea for her OC. Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. **


	10. Operation: Midnight

**(Hears Sprx through the door) No, No, No. (Toilet flushes) **

**Me- (walks out with a drenched Sprx in hand held by ankles)**

**Gibson- Great Scott, what did you do to him?**

**Me- Gave him a swirly! **

**Sprx- (crying) Just please put me down! **

**Me- (sets him down) Thanks for the reviews and ideas. (Looks at Sprx and smiles playfully) That was fun. (walks away) Let the fun continue…**

**Ch 10: Operation: Midnight**

"What do you have in mind Nova?" they asked the yellow, pink eyed monkey.

All she said was, "Not mine."

The four looked at each other and there was a sudden fear that they felt creep in their bodies as foot steps were heard walking through the halls of the Super Robot "I think I'm scared," Suger said. "Hold me," she jumped in Emaris' arms, but was dropped by the smilidon as she jumped. Suger stood back to her feet, "What was that for?" she asked with fire in her eyes.

"Shhh," Emaris said. "It sounds big!"

"All the more reason for you to save me," Suger jumped again, but this time didn't land anywhere near her target.

"It sounds like a monster of some sort!" Kai said. A monkey stepped out of the shadows. He was dark blue and the others could have sworn at first it was Gibson. "I need that skillet, Gibson's awake."

"But Gibson's over there sleeping," Suger pointed and sure enough, Gibson was sleeping, actually snoring away. "Besides you wouldn't be able to hold one!"

"Then who is that?" Kiko asked.

"I'm Zinnaux," (Dark Fox Tailz OC) said the blue monkey, his right eye is black and his left eye is like Mandarin's (robot Mandarin in Snowbound epi).

"What are you doing here?" Emaris asked.

"I'm here to pull a prank," Zinnaux answered with a smile.

"Ok, on whom?"

"Midnight of course," he answered and walked closer to his sleeping rival and pulled out a red permanent marker.

"What are you doing?" Kiko asked.

"I'm writing," Zinnaux pulled off the cap and started with Midnight's forehead and wrote 'Retard' in big red letters. On his right cheek her wrote 'Yes It's True' and on the left he finished it with 'Middy + Kage Luv'.

"He loves Kage?" Nova asked flabbergasted and her mouth hanging open.

"I don't know," Zinnaux answered, "but who cares? Ha, ha." He laughed.

"You know, you could permanently scar him from your behavior!" Emaris sighed.

"I know," he turned to reveal a smile with a small chuckle then turned back to finish his work on the sleeping Midnight. Above his lip, he drew a rather curvy mustache and on his bottom lip, a goatee. "I see three monkeys, but where are the other two voices coming from?" Zinnaux looked around.

"Yeah, yeah," Kai huffed, "would you please tell them to change us back! These extra eyes are giving me a headache. You're all taking away my dignity."

"I'm tripping over these extra legs; I've never felt so hairy."

Zinnaux looked over at the chair that had a sleeping kitten and two hairy arachnids. "What happened to you?" he asked as he stared at the two. "You two are spiders!"

"Tarantula's," Kai corrected.

"Ok… ok tarantulas then," he sighed.

"It was a violent act," Kai sounded dramatic.

"I'm finished!"

"I think you scared him for life!" Suger said. "I have part two!" she walked and kneeled next to the blue, Gibson look-alike.

"What is that?" he asked when he seen her pull something out from behind her back.

"Part two," she simply said as she showed him a spoon and had a small jar.

"What's in the jar?" Kiko asked as they all looked a little closer.

Suger showed them the jar with a smile, "Baby food!"

"Baby food?" they all asked.

"Duh, I found some for a cheep price!" she explained as she started to open it. There was a pop from the lid. "The people were looking at me funny!" she said with a puzzled expression on her face. The others were trying to hold back a laugh, but a few snickers escaped there lips. "Can I ask what is so funny?" she asked and they laughed harder and looked at her.

"Nothing," Zinnaux said, trying to calm his laughing. "I can't breathe!" he put his hand to his throat.

"If he stops breathing I'm not doing mouth-to-mouth," Emaris tried to stop laughing.

"I have no idea what's going on with you! Are you all ok? If you all stop breathing, I'm not doing anything to revive you!" she put a spoonful of the baby food in Midnight's mouth.

"What kind is that?" Kai asked.

"Pea's," she answered.

"Gugh," Zinnaux started to gag.

"You like pea's Zinnaux?" Suger had a creepy smile now appear on her face.

"KEEP THAT SPOON AWAY FROM ME!" he demanded and backed away quickly.

"Oh c'mon, there just pea's," Suger insisted.

"What do I look like to you?" he asked and she had a freaky smile once more. "Don't answer that!"

"Ok, I promise not to force you to eat this puke looking stuff." She brought it to eye level and looked at it. It was a dark green color then she looked up at the blue monkey, "Besides…" she looked at Midnight, "I think he likes it!" she gave him another spoonful and he cleaned the spoon.

"How can he eat that stuff?" Zinnaux asked as he gagged, watching him eat it. He placed his hands over his mouth and ran off.

"Midnight's like a little dolly," Suger said in a monotone. "Eat your veggies now, you have to grow up big and strong, yes you do." She sounded like she was talking to a baby.

"She's lost it," Kiko whispered.

"What? We can't hear you!" Emaris whispered back.

"She's lost it, I was wondering when it would happen!" Kiko whispered back.

"I feel sorry for Midnight!" Kai said. "He has to eat that stuff. Talk about torture! Can you please change us back now?" she asked pleadingly.

"Not yet," Nova said. "Hey now that I think about it, you and Kiko could gang up on Gibson!" Nova smiled at the thought of Gibson running scared like a little girl.

"_THEIR AFTER ME! THEIR AFTER ME! THEIR AFTER ME! GET THEM AWAY! I DESPISE ARACHNIDS! GET THEM AWAY! PLEASE! THEIR EVERYWHERE HELP ME… AGGHHH!" _

'The sweet sound and sight of Gibson running scared like a little girl running from a worm.' Nova thought.

"She's thinking," Kai whispered to the others. "When she's in the zone, leave her alone!"

Zinnaux walked back into the room, one hand resting on his stomach and the other over his mouth. "Are you alright?" Kai asked. "I don't think I've ever seen someone trip over so much over baby food!"

"Gugh, gugh," he started to gag again.

"Now if he does stop breathing, I'm still not giving him mouth-to-mouth!" Emaris repeated.

"There's some pizza over there and some punch to help you wash that down!" Kiko said and he ran to it.

"Midnight's done," Suger tipped the jar of baby food a nothing dripped. "He cleaned the jar! I think someone's missed their veggies!"

"Maybe he lived a deprived childhood!" Kiko said.

"I highly doubt that," Nova said.

Zinnaux walked over and wiped his face with a napkin, "Who's next?"

**There's my chapter, now I'm going to ask you who you want to be next and the idea for your choice for that one in particular. Remember we have Antauri, Otto…whoa I only have two more victims…and I was having so much fun! Maybe something will happen to the girls for fun! I don't know; please share your ideas in a review. Later and can't wait to hear them.**


	11. Operation: Antauri

**Thank you for the reviews and your ideas. I now have my next victim! HEHEHE and he's gonna (laughs evilly) suffer. Just kidding!**

**Sprx- (jumps at me, but I cleverly dodge and he hits the wall)**

**Haya- Idiot! **

**Sprx- (looks up and sees Haya) You? What are you doing here?**

**Haya- I was invited! (grins evilly)**

**Matt- Hey Sprx!**

**Sprx- You? What are you doing here?**

**Matt- Same thing! **

**Otto- (walks in humming then looks up and sees Haya) AGH! (runs away)**

**Sprx- Otto! (starts whining) Don't leave me! (sees Haya with evil grin)**

**Ch 11: Operation: Antauri**

"Can you please turn us back?" Kai asked in a bored tone as she and Kiko were on the chair. Kai's leg (actually arm) was holding up her head on the side of her face.

"No, now shush," Nova said. "I spy with my little eye-"

"A slice of pizza on your head," Kiko said also bored.

"No, but good guess," Nova said.

"No, I mean it; you really do have one on your head!"

"Nice try," Nova chuckled.

"She' telling the truth," Zinnaux pointed to her head and Nova reached her hand and pulled it off.

"Alright," Nova's eye began to twitch continuously. "Who did it?"

No one answered, they were all just bored. They couldn't think of a prank to pull on the last two monkeys, Antauri and Otto.

"Can you please change us back; I prefer to be a monkey!" Kai tried to convince them.

"We forgot where we put the clicker!" Suger said with an innocent smile.

"So we're stuck like this?" Kiko and Kai asked.

"I don't want to be a spider," Kiko cried.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it is a tarantula?" Kai said a little impatient about being a tarantula for three hours now. She sighed, "Are we going to pull a prank on someone before they wake up? It was ten p.m. when they passed out and now it's nearly two a.m.! Can we please get this over with so we can go to sleep and see their reactions?"

"I'm out of ideas," they all admitted.

"Perhaps we can help!" they all looked over to see two figures enter the room. "Sorry we're late, we had a hard time getting here for some odd reason!" a monkey appeared with a small tiger cub.

"Matt and Haya," (XM and MQB's OC's) Nova said.

"Waz up peeps?" Haya asked. "What'd we miss?" she sped over to the boys and looked at them and smiled at there work. "What did you do to Sprx?" she looked at Nova and the others with shock on her face, "I wanted to get him," she whined, "but I like what you did! Can I have pictures?" she asked with a big, begging smile snug on her face.

"Sure, you want some of him playing with Barbie's too?" Zinnaux asked with a smile, Nova elbowed him hard. "OW," he rubbed the spot. "What?" he looked at her and an evil glare appeared on her face.

"Sprx… with Barbie's? This is my dream come true! True humiliation! I thought it would never come! I can post them on my website called '_Torturing SPRX-77'_!" Haya had an evil grin as she looked at the sleeping red monkey in his pretty red dress, his tiara and holding his 'precious' Barbie and G.I. Joe in his arms. "I need those pictures ASAP!" she said with a huge smile once more.

Matt walked over and looked at his brother, "What did you d-OH MY GOSH! Who is that?" he backed away quickly.

Nova smiled and answered, "It's your brother!"

"No… that's not Sprx!" he was hoping. "I think!"

"Yup, it's Sprx," Haya answered.

"How do you know?"

"Please, I had to spend a torturous week with him," she answered and turned to the others. "You know, you forgot two monkeys!"

"We're out of ideas," Kai answered, "now can you please turn us back?" she said more whinny than ever.

"Yeah, I feel so small and vulnerable!" Kiko added and Haya and Matt bent down and looked at the blue and white arachnids.

"Who are you and why can you talk?" Matt asked.

"We were turned into-AGH FORGET IT! Can you please tell them to change us back?" Kiko begged.

"Why?" Haya asked with a smile.

"We're tired of being small and this is all your fault!" Kiko turned toward the other arachnid. "You changed me into this-"

"Don't you dare say spider, even though it is," Kai interrupted. "I would have turned you back if I wasn't turned into one myself!"

"Yeah, you-" they started hissing and pouncing.

"Hey look a spider fight," Haya announced and a crowd gathered.

"Twenty bucks on Kiko," Suger tried to make a bet.

"I don't know Kai's got a lot of rage when it comes to other girls messing with Xel!" Nova told them.

"We noticed," Zinnaux and the others said.

While everyone was watching the spider fight, Haya quickly slipped away without anyone's notice. She laughed, 'I have an idea,' she turned her attention from the crowd gathered around the greatest spider fight of all time as Suger called it. The little blue tiger could hear the others making bets on who they thought would win. "Wow," she said in aw. In front of her was the large tiger. She walked around him to get a good look at him.

"He's huge, isn't he?" Haya looked behind her and saw everyone looking at the small cub in comparison to Eclyps.

"He's Godzilla to me!" Haya answered, then smiled. "So… who won?"

"Neither," Zinnaux said disappointedly. "They knocked each other out!" he and the others looked at the chair that had two feuding spiders sprawled out.

"Well, it should be quiet for a while," Emaris said positively.

"True" Zinnaux started, "but we still need to finish Antauri and Otto!"

"I have an idea," Haya answered and appeared next to Antauri and hooked him up to the main computer.

"We already downloaded some stuff in Miko's head!" Suger informed her.

"I'm not downloading anything," the tiger cub grinned evilly once again, "except…" she stopped and pulled the plug form Antauri and smiled. "Let the fun begin!"

"I'm hungry," Antauri sat up.

"Is he awake?" Nova asked.

"There go our plans," Emaris said.

"He's not awake," Haya drew their attention toward her. "He's in a trance!" she smiled that evil smile she carries with her everywhere.

"What kind of trance?" Zinnaux asked as the sleepwalking monkey stood up.

As if on que, Antauri did something that no one thought would be possible. "Off to the kitchen, la, la, la, la," he skipped off passed the others and off into the kitchen and out of site.

"What was he doing?" Matt asked as he and the others had a puzzled expression on their face.

"Was he…" Zinnaux paused, "frolicking?"

"Yeah," Haya had a smile of amusement on her face. "But the show hasn't finished!"

"What else did you do to him?" Nova asked worriedly.

Haya grinned and disappeared into the kitchen. "Should we follow?" Matt asked cautiously.

"I think so," Suger shrugged and walked off to the kitchen, followed by the others.

They leaned their heads into see what was going on in the kitchen. What they say was not the real Antauri, actually his real personality. He was raiding the fridge. "What's he doing?" Suger whispered.

The others shrugged and watched the sleepwalking monkey go on a feeding frenzy. "What is that?" Nova asked. Then there was the sound of something cracking. "Ow, my back!" Nova grabbed her back in pain.

"Nova what happened?" everyone asked.

"My back cracked," she answered and they all heard snickering.

"Na," Haya grinned and crunched a plastic bottle in her paws, "that was me!"

"Why you little-" Matt reached for her when his back cracked. "Ha, ha, nice try," he smiled.

"That wasn't me!" she said and looked at the bottle that was on the floor. Matt looked down and saw the bottle.

"Then it was my back?" he asked.

"Yeah," Haya said and was released.

"Matt are you ok?" Nova asked him.

Then they heard a snicker. They looked back to see Zinnaux as the source of the snicker. "This isn't funny Zinnaux," Emaris glared at him.

"Yeah it is," he said and held a plastic bottle in front of him then twisted it. "Gotch ya," he laughed, "pound it!" he told the tiger cub and they lightly punched their fists together.

"We got you," Haya laughed.

"What is that in Antauri's hands?" Matt asked and everyone looked back at him.

"Is that meat?" Suger asked as Antauri ate some beef. "He's going to be so sick when he finds out what he ate!"

"He won't believe us! Where's that camera?" Nova asked.

"I'll get it," Haya said and in a flash she was handing Nova the camera. "Here you go," she smiled and disappeared once again.

After a few pictures of Antauri being a total glutton. Their second in command and spiritual adviser of the team, now they had proof of him going on a feeding frenzy and eating what he said he stayed away from. 'This will be good,' Haya thought. Once the sleepwalker ate his fill, he frolicked back to his special spot on the floor and there was a loud thump.

"Man," Zinnaux scratched his head. "I could picture Otto frolicking… but certainly not Antauri!" he said.

"Me too," Nova said.

"I think all of us could," Emaris added. "Too bad we couldn't make him do something else!" she said disappointed.

"You could," they all turned and stared at the blue cub.

"What do you mean we could?" Matt asked.

"Technically, I put him in dream mode!" she answered. "You could toy with his dreams!"

"Really," everyone went deep in thought but Zinnaux stepped forward and started talking to the dreaming monkey.

"Why'd you kick my dog?" he asked.

"I didn't kick your dog," Antauri answered in his dreaming state.

"Yes, you did!" Zinnaux said with a smile on his face.

'This will be interesting,' Haya thought and watched Zinnaux work.

"I didn't kick your dog!" Antauri said again.

"Yes you did! I saw you do it," Zinnaux tried not to laugh.

"I didn't kick your dog," he said, this time a little more angry.

"Don't lie to me," Zinnaux said in an intimidating voice.

"I DID NOT KICK YOUR DOG, NOW BACK UP OFF ME!" Antauri yelled in his sleep and Zinnaux laughed quietly. The others were also laughing and Haya was video taping.

"Keep going, this is getting good!" she held it to her eye. "This is defiantly going to be a best seller. I'm going to record their reactions too. When I become famous you can all have my autograph! You want a copy of the video once I edit it? Don't forget the pictures of Sprx; I can add those to my collection. Since my last visit!"

"I'd like a copy," Nova raised a hand.

Emaris moved over to Antauri and poked him lightly. "Don't touch me, you don't know me!" he said and turned over.

A few snickers were heard all around. "Do it again," Haya said keenly and video taping every moment.

"Don't touch me," Antauri turned, his face toward the camera, "you don't know me!" he said again.

"This is a keeper, I think I'll send it to SFHV!" she said.

"What's SFHV?" Emaris asked.

Haya almost dropped the video camera, "You have got to be kidding me?" she received nods. "It's only the best show on this planet!"

"Still have no idea," Matt said.

Haya sighed, "Shuggazoom's Funniest Home Video's, hosted by Mr. Gakslapper (sp?)!" she said astonished.

"Oh," Nova said.

"I'll be rich and famous; everyone will bow down before me!" Haya was deep in thought. When she came out of her trance, she smiled, "My green friend is next!"

**So how was that for Antauri? I'm going to have him say a few funny things that had to go with his prank when he and the others wake up! Please review and let me now how you liked it and let me know if there is anything I need to work on. Thank you all! Keep Smile'n**


	12. Operation: Otto

**Thanks for the reviews sorry it took longer I was kind of out of ideas for a while until I got hyper after reading a story and e-mails then ideas started flowing making me feel I should type. **

**Ch 12: Operation: Otto**

"Hey look what I found," Haya held the clicker in her paws. "This is going to be fun," she smiled evilly and started messing with the buttons.

"What is that?" Zinnaux asked.

"That's the clicker we hid from Kiko and Kai," Nova said. "I thought that was funny though." She smiled.

"Antauri's frolicking again," Haya smiled again and twisted a plastic bottle.

"OWW, MY BACK," he grabbed his back and fell flat on his face.

"Haya stop that," Matt said.

The mischievous tiger cub grinned, pointed the clicker at Otto and pushed a button. A blue light hit him and he started to glow blue. "What are you doing to him?" Emaris and the others asked.

"I'm zapping my green friend, duh," Haya smiled with the video camera in her paws as Otto stopped glowing. His green fur started to grow long. "Hey, its cousin It! Wow, and I thought Otto was creepy before, this is way better. When I become a famous photographer and director Otto and Sprx could star in the best sellers I'll make! I already have my monster and villain," blue horns formed on her head as she smiled evilly and pushed the button again. His fur was covering his body all you could see was his metal helmet.

"Wow, it is cousin It!" Zinnaux said.

"I'm not finished yet," Haya said impatiently. "I need you to carry him to the bathroom."

"Why?" Matt asked curiously.

"It's swirly time!" Haya said. "I'll race you." She disappeared faster than the eye could blink or a sound could be made.

"That small blue-"

"Don't start that Matty," Nova said, "we know what you're going to say."

"SWIRLY," Haya's voice echoed through the halls, "SWIRLY, SWIRLY, SWIRLY, YAY OTTO'S GETTING SWIRLY! HEY CAN WE GIVE SPRXS' DOLLS ONE TOO? I WANT TO USE G. I. JOE AS THE TOILET SCRUBBER. OH, PLEASE. OH, PLEASE. OH, PLEASE!"

"I think Haya's somehow lost it," Zinnaux said as he picked up the hairy monkey and she zoomed past him with all speed and he dropped him. There was a loud thud. "Opps," he gave a false smile and scratched the back of his head, "I dropped him."

Haya was laughing from the sidelines as everyone else looked at her as she laughed at such a manner. She was snickering and grabbed Sprxs' toys from him and dashed off once again. "Nova, Nova," Sprx called in his sleep and tried reaching for his dolls, but of course they were doll napped by a certain little blue someone.

Nova's eyes narrowed as he said her name and turned when she heard snickering behind her. "I think he's having fantasies about you." Matt snickered harder along with the others.

Then they heard who they thought was Haya singing, "Is Haya singing?" Nova asked, "Is that normal?"

"SWIRLY TIME," the toilet flushed and she continued her song of swirlies. "WHO LOVES SWIRLIES? G.I. JOE AND BARBIE, G.I.JOE AND BARBIE, OTHER WISE KNOWN AS SPRX AND NOVAAAAA," her voice echoed and the others were starting to laugh harder.

Nova's eyes grew wide when she heard her, "SHE'S GONN-" she started stomping to find the little cub but was interrupted when she zipped past her and knocked her off balance.

"Here you go Sprx, my red friend," She grinned evilly as she handed him the dolls and he pulled them close to him. The cunning cub snickered once he did, "Gotcha." Some water smeared his pretty makeup and he appeared to have a black eye. Nova was just about to grab the cub from behind when she sped off to the bathroom again, "WHERE'S OTTO?"

Nova stomped her foot and snapped her finger, "Almost had her," she whined.

"C'mon," Matt said and looked up once he heard the tiger cub start singing again. "We better get him up there for 'her highness'! That singing is not normal," they nodded when he said this.

"I'M WAITING," her voice echoed again and they picked up Otto or cousin It. Once they appeared in the door way they realized it wasn't Haya singing. In fact it was Suger!

Nova's eye began to twitch continuously. "It was you?" her eye twitched again.

"Duh," Haya interrupted, "did you seriously think I would have started to sing?"

"I thought you were singing about swirlies," Matt said.

"Na," Haya said, "I hypnotized the pink monkey into doing it," she grinned. "Now bring me Otto so I can torture him and this is not the last thing I have in mind!" she admitted.

"What are you doing next?" Zinnaux, Emaris and Matt asked, thinking she would have been out of ideas.

"Are you ever out of idea?" Matt asked.

"You have to ask?" Zinnaux sighed with his arms folded. "Don't be too hard on him."

"Me? Be hard on him? That's what I had in mind! What kind of questions are those?" the blue tyrant asked in a hurt tone, but had the same grin. She placed Otto's head in the toilet and reached for the silver lever.

"You are so cruel," Matt said.

The small feline smiled and answered, "I know!" then pushed it down. Water was rushing everywhere and the long grew fur was drenched. "Now help me pull him up," the cub demanded but the others did as she commanded.

Zinnaux grabbed the green monkey by the shoulders and pulled. He let go and looked at the others and shrugged. When he grabbed Otto again he pulled harder and there was a struggle. "He's stuck," he pulled as hard as he could.

"How can he be stuck?" Nova asked curiously. "Let me do it," Zinnaux moved out of the way for her to try. She pulled but he didn't budge. "How can he be stuck? This doesn't make sense," she pulled again; "help!" everyone moved into help her pull their stuck friend from the swirling vortex of terror as certain blue feline once called it.

After a few minutes of pulling and thinking of why he's stuck they managed to pull him out. They were monkey piled one on top of the other. Haya was laughing with the video camera back in her paws. "I got every moment of that," she laughed. "How many monkeys does it take to pull one from a toilet? Five, four monkeys and a smilidon!" she smiled. "Get him down to the room and I'll meet you there!" she ran off with the camera.

"Poor Otto, what else do you think she has in store for him?" Emaris asked curiously but cautiously as they walked into the room.

"This," they looked at Haya as she held something behind her.

"What do you have now?" Zinnaux asked with a brow raised.

"Something I always wanted Otto to wear. Ok, it was meant for Sprx but he's in a dress." Haya appeared beside the green monkey with excess fur and held up a yellow bikini and smiled.

"Whose is that?" everyone asked the blue cub.

"I don't know, I found it in Sprx's room," she answered, then she whispered to where no one could hear her. "Along with something else." Then she went back to finish. "I was hoping to get pictures of him in it, but the dress will do too. I can never have enough blackmail for my two favorite monkeys for my website." Haya's smile was complete with horns and a devil's tail. Ok I over exaggerated. 'I hope B doesn't find out,' she thought in the back of her head but shrugged. "Who wants to braid his pretty fur? I think he's ready to go to the beach!"

"That's all?" Zinnaux asked.

"Yeah," Haya lied with a smirk on her face.

**I have an on and off sense of humor. It comes out once in a while, but not much. I thought a few parts were funny. The Sprx chapter is my favorite and when they wake up should be hilarious with the ideas I already have. Please review and let me know what you thought.**


	13. You're Dreaming

**Thanks to all of you for your KIND reviews. Sorry it took me longer, I was having technical difficulties with Microsoft, but every thing's a.o.k. now. **

**Haya- I'm gonna shave you!**

**Me- No YOU'RE not!**

**Haya- Not you Tiger, you're cool! (smiles friendly)**

**Me- Sprx, Otto, (they both walk in)! What did you do to Haya?**

**Ch 13: You're Dreaming!**

The others were finally asleep only leaving one wide awake. 'This is boring,' the small cub looked at everyone as they slept after a night filled with crazy pranks. 'I'll just work on my website,' she turned on the main computer and the light from the screen filled the room. Haya looked over her shoulders to check on the others to make sure the light didn't wake them. 'Now for the fun,' she smiled and began to add to her website. On the homepage it said: _My Two Favorite Monkeys! _There was a picture of each. One was red and beaten up from her last stay. The other was green and he was in a deep sleep with permanent maker all over his face.

Haya looked over her shoulder again, thinking she heard someone stir. She saw nothing and turned her gaze back to the screen. 'Now to add the pictures,' she added pictures to each of their profile. 'This will be fun,' she smiled, 'everyone will love this. I love this torture.' Then she thought about what would happen if B found out her favorite monkey was drugged after he and Moron tried to make her sleep for days.

"What are you doing?" she turned off the computer and turned to see a monkey standing behind her and staring at the screen until it went black. There was just enough light for them to see each other. "HAYA," the monkey jumped when he seen her, "what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Uh…hey…Clueless!" Haya was trying to think of words to give him until she thought of two words. She smiled, "You're dreaming!"

Otto gave her a puzzled look and scratched his head, "I am?" he finally asked and Haya let out a sigh.

'He feel for it,' she nodded. "Yeah," she answered his question.

"So…why are you in my dream?"

"How should I know, you're the one dreaming."

"So what can I do?"

Haya smiled. "Anything you want," she answered.

"Anything?"

"Anything," Haya repeated.

"Cool," he looked around. "Uh, what should I do?"

"Anything you want, as long as it doesn't involve me!"

"Uh, ok, this is gonna be fun! Where should I start?" he asked himself as he looked around until something gave him an idea and he walked off but looked at Haya. "Why is my fur long and why am I wearing a bikini?" he asked her.

"You dreamed it."

"Kinda cozy!"

'I'm so glad I'm recording this,' Haya smiled and looked at the video camera that was mounted on the wall behind her. 'It's a good thing I bugged the robot with a camera while I was gone. I can watch the whole thing of Sprx playing with Barbie and G.I. Joe in his room when Nova took pictures. I can put that on my website, I also have proof that Nova give Barbie a swirly and used G.I. Joe as a toilet scrubber!' The small cub was out of her thoughts when she heard a loud crash of metal.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a furious tone. Otto was jumping off something tall.

"I'm trying to fly," he answered and jumped off it again and there was another crash.

Haya looked over to the sleeping guests and hosts. "Will you stop? You're gonna wake them!" she said in a demanding voice.

"Uh, uh, sorry." He said. "This is my dream," he jumped again and landed on his face. "If this is my dream, then why does it hurt?"

"Because you can feel the pain," Haya rolled her eyes. "Why are you trying to fly?"

"Because I've always wanted to."

"You have a jetpack!"

"I know, but I want to fly without i-oou," there was another crash. Otto stood up again and looked at himself. "Why is Sprx in a dress?"

"You dreamed for all of them to be that way!" she pointed at the others.

Otto smiled. "So I dreamt Sprx is in a dress and makeup?" he looked at the cub and she nodded and he looked back at the pilot. "Sweet, he's gonna freak when he hears about my dream!"

"No, Clueless I think you should keep this between us! Our little secret!" Haya smiled a false friendly smile.

"Cool, I can even make you nice in my dreams," Otto smiled, but Haya frowned.

'I have to play along now,' Haya kicked herself mentally for that. "You can do almost anything in your dreams."

"Cool, hey Matt and Zinnaux are here." Otto was excited.

"Yup, more friends."

"What should I do now?" Otto asked himself and an idea popped in almost instantly.

"What are you thinking?" Haya asked nervously.

"I think we should have a tea party," Otto said happily.

"What? No way Clueless, not gonna happen!" Haya turned her head.

"Haya," Otto started, "don't make me make you be nice and dream that you're in a pretty bow that you hate so much!"

"No, please anything but that?" Haya pretended to cry, but then it became an evil grin and Otto was suddenly fearful of what the little cub was thinking and what she was planning.

"Why do you look evil now?" he started shaking.

"I think you're dreaming that I was myself," Haya answered.

"No, I'm dreaming happy thoughts!" Otto thought about happy things, but Haya was her normal self. Creepy, freaky, and everything in between, blue horns forming on her head.

"I can't believe this torture," Haya whined, wearing a pretty red bow. 'I should get him back now, aahh I'll get him back on my website!' Haya thought with her trademark. 'Clueless is gonna get it good. I have over two hundred billion people checking it out.'

"Would you like some more tea Haya?" Otto asked joyfully as he held the teapot in his hand with a huge smile on his face.

"No Clueless, I'm sick of tea," the cub cried. "And I'm sick of you," she added.

"Haya," Otto started to get all teary eyed.

"Uh, Clueless," Haya looked at the sobbing simian. "Clueless stop!" Haya sighed, "Fine give me some more of that stupid tea!"

"Ok," Otto said happily and poured her the twentieth cup and Haya drank it tiredly. "Want to do something else?"

"Yes, please," Haya sighed, "anything to get away from tea. I'm gonna be sick of tea for the rest of my life!"

"Ok, it's time for arts and crafts," Otto pulled up some crafty things. "Like my handy work?" he held a macaroni Super Robot in his hands.

"Yeah, it's cool," Haya said then smiled and grabbed something to make.

"You're really getting into this stuff Haya," Otto watched her.

"Yeah," Haya looked at him with a huge grin and showed him what she made. "This is what you and Moron look like to me!" she said. In her paw was a replica of the green and red monkey, but they looked like they did now. Sprx a.k.a Moron was a red robot monkey with a red dress and tiara and Otto a.k.a Clueless, hairy and in a yellow bikini.

"Wow, you're talented," Otto smiled his innocent smile.

"I know," she smiled cruelly. "He-" she looked at her creation to the green simian and her eyes narrowed when she saw him asleep in the chair. He was snoring and drooling might I add. The robot made entirely of macaroni was in front of him and the sleeping monkeys face crashed right into it, macaroni flying everywhere. 'It's about time,' Haya sighed in relief, 'now I have to delete that embarrassing torture session of a tea party. I have more time to add to my website.' The blue cub walked to the computer. 'It's almost time for wakey, wakey. This is gonna be a masterpiece!'

**One more chapter. The next chapter I have big plans for and an awesome idea for the awakening. Let the fun begin, please review. **


	14. Waking In Disaster

**I was going to redo the last chapter, but I guess I could add what I later thought of into this chapter. I have many crazy ideas stirring in my head and have another idea for another humor one to come.**

**Ch 14: Waking In Disaster **

It was early morning in the Super Robot and no one stirred, except one. She was small and excited about the whole thing of them waking into this horrid nightmare. 'This video is gonna make me rich,' Haya smiled and waited for them to wake up. She tapped her paws and was anxious and an annoyed grin was all she expressed, her eyes were wandering, looking for the slightest amount of movement. An arm moved and she jumped up and down with glee. The small cub stopped when no one woke. 'This stinks,' she thought, 'perhaps its time for a rude awakening.' Haya smiled and disappeared. She entered Otto's room and looked around until her eyes landed on what she was looking for. 'Perfect,' she grabbed it with a huge smile on her face.

The mischievous little blue feline appeared down where the others lay. She placed the instrument we call a megaphone in front of her mouth, 'This'll be so much fun.' She smiled and opened her mouth, the megaphone on high. "THE SKY IS FALLING! THE SKY IS FALLING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, RUN FOR YOUR MISRABLE LITTLE LIVES! YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE! YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE! YOU SHALL ALL CALL ME HIGHNESS AND BOW DOWN BE FOR ME!" the small cub yelled in the megaphone then she added, "and you're all gonna give me cookies, lots and lots of cookies!"

The moment she yelled in the megaphone everyone jumped out of their skin. Sitting up and breathing heavily until they all realized it was a hoax they laid back down and continued to breathe. 'Wow,' Haya thought, 'maybe I should have yelled something else.' She smiled as she seen Antauri sit up. Everyone was lying in a circle. As Antauri sat up he held his head.

"Oww, my head and my stomach," he started. "I feel like I ate something I don't like." He held his hand to his mouth to keep himself from puking. "And I also had a funny dream," everyone sat up and looked at him to hear it. Nova and the other pranksters were snickering and were given and funny look.

"What's so funny?" Sprx asked them, not even noticing himself or anyone else noticing anything other than Antauri and turned back to him.

Antauri started to finish, "I dreamt that I was frolicking… frolicking in a field of pansies!" he said and there were some laughing. The group of pranksters were holding their guts and crying out. "I feel like a pansy." Antauri added.

"Sorry," they all snorted.

Xel woke up and happened to look over at Kai on the other end of the chair they were on, "Kai?" he asked and she opened her eyes.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Why am I furry? And pink?"

"Whoa," Otto and the others looked at them, "what happened to you? Oh, cute, a kitty!" Otto stood up and waked over to the chair. Kai hissed and Otto started to scream.

"I shall bite your kneecaps!" she hissed.

"Whoa, Otto what happened to you?" Chiro asked. He looked at himself and the boys couldn't believe they seen a hairy Otto, only his helmet and eyes showed. Did I forget to mention the fact that he was wearing a bikini? A yellow one.

"It's kinda cozy," Otto smiled, but no one was able to see it.

"Hey," Sprx cried, "that's my bikini!" he covered his mouth.

"Your bikini?" everyone asked.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Sprx would become a cross dresser," Zinnaux laughed. "So… where'd you get it? Did the sales person ask you if you wanted to wear it? I also don't think yellow is your color!"

"No comment," Sprx said and saw Chiro dressed as a clown and started pointing and laughed. "Ha, that's priceless!" he said.

Chiro looked at himself. "I'm a clown? No, no, I can't be a clown! Who did this?"

"Wow Chiro you could join the circus," Otto smiled then stopped and gasped. "So…" he said protectively, "you're trying to join the circus! So now you steal my dreams huh Chiro?" Otto studied him carefully.

"No, no I don't want to join! Why would I?"

"I have no idea!" Otto continued.

Sprx was still laughing, "Ha, ha, sorry kid, you look funny!" Chiro looked at him and started laughing hysterically. Every one looked over to see what was so funny; at the sight of Sprx they went all wide-eyed and laughed with Chiro.

"More funny than that?" Chiro laughed.

"What's so funny?" the red monkey asked, folding his arms. No one could answer it was so funny.

Chiro pointed, "You," he laughed, "you lo-" he grabbed his gut and tried to stop laughing, but couldn't. Sprx turned to see Nova and the others laughing and heard Nova say something about how bad she had gotten him. His eyes grew when he seen Haya.

"What in the-" he started, "what are you doing here?" he asked quickly and started rubbing his eyes. "I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming. This is all a dream!"

"Hey Moron, have you found out why they're laughing at you yet?" she smiled evilly and started laughing.

"Sprx," Chiro continued to point and laugh and Sprx turned to look at him. "In a dress," he finally said, "and tiara, and," he fell over gasping for air, "make-up!"

"Oh, yeah kid, like I'm gonna fall for that!" Sprx smiled and the laughing grew louder. "Seriously, what's so funny?"

"You're in a," Gibson said through a die hard laughter, "dress!"

"That looks," Midnight started, "good on you!"

"How long have you been a cross dresser?" Haya smiled.

"Not to mention the Barbie and G.I. Joe in your hands," Miko and Diko pointed at his hands. Sprx finally looked at himself, and sure enough he was in a pretty red dress and a Barbie and G.I. Joe were in his man hands.

"AAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH," Sprx screamed like a little girl and threw them at Chiro but missed. "Those aren't mine." He said with an embarrassed smile. "I've been framed, and man handed again!"

"Sure Sprx," Matt broke laughing and got his brothers attention.

"Matty," Sprx noticed him, "how long have you been here?"

"Long enough," Matt laughed. "I lived with you and I never knew about your Barbie and G.I. Joe. You hid them very well then."

"Why I'm gonna-" Sprx was interrupted.

"Sorry Sprx," Antauri laughed, "you look so funny!"

"Like a pretty little princess," Xel added with a purr. "I feel stupid. You and your pretty tiara that is a good look for you Sprx!" he laughed.

Gibson was too busy laughing that he didn't notice Tara moving in, closer to her blue victim. Jaws music is heard in the background and once the laughter died down a bit, he felt something on his hand and he looked down and jumped. The black arachnid with shades of brown… freaked… him… OUT! He jumped up and ran off screaming… like a girl. "GET IT OFF, HELP ME, HELP ME, HELP ME!" Blue boy was running so fast he ran into a wall and rendered himself unconscious.

Haya was snickering as he did so, "Agh," Diko cried, "I'M BALD! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Oh, Suger kinda went crazy with that shaver!" Emaris smiled.

"You let her have a shaver?" he asked. "Are you crazy?"

"She brought it," Diko looked over at Suger as an innocent grin grew on her face.

"I didn't do it," she said.

"I feel so naked," Diko tried to cover himself.

"Can you please change us back?" Kiko asked from the chair and Gibson sat up and looked straight at her, cross-eyed. "Hey Gibson!" there was a thump of metal as he fainted. "Fine, be that way! That'll be the last time I say anything to you!" she crossed her front legs.

"What happened to you two?" the pink kitten asked. "And why am I a pink kitten?" Xel asked.

"Kai turned me into this then she was turned into one," Kiko said. "Did you find out where that clicker is yet?" Haya stayed still and her eyes shifted all around, looking innocent.

"What's Haya doing here?" Otto asked. "She was in my dream last night."

"Get that thing out of here," Sprx said.

"Look who's talking Sprx," Eclyps defended, "you're one to talk."

Sprx had no comeback, "You have beautiful eyes," Miko said, but covered his mouth.

"What did you say?" Sprx asked.

"Nothing," he tried to cover.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"If you say so," Sprx ignored him.

"I like you a lot," Miko covered his mouth again.

"Now I know I heard that," Sprx turned.

"Heard what?"

"You know what."

"No I don't."

"Liar."

"Sprx stop," Nova sighed. Sprx stopped and looked at something else and Miko started singing. It was no ordinary song, it was from, dare I say it… Power Rangers (sorry if you like them). He sang all of the songs known to man.

"You're sick," Sprx looked at him disgusted.

Zinnaux snickered, "Hey Midnight, I'm liking your new look."

"What do you want Zinnaux?" Midnight asked. "And what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, nothing," the young blue monkey answered, holding a mirror in his hands.

"What did you do to me?" Midnight reached for it but Zinnaux pulled it away.

"I'm not so sure, the shock alone could-"

"Give me the stupid mirror," tearing it from his grasp and slowly looks in it.

"That's exactly what people think of you," Zinnaux smiled and ran off before the mirror was tossed at him.

"ZINNAUX," Midnight yelled.

There was ruffling of paper and everyone looked over to see Haya with a puppet, not just any puppet, a Nova puppet. "Ooh, look at me, I got giant man hands, oh ooh." Then looked up to see everyone staring at her. "What?"

"Is that supposed to be me?" Nova asked curiously as one eye started twitching.

"Yes," Haya admitted.

"Why did you make th-"

"I didn't make it," Haya said honestly, "Sprx did." Nova and the others looked at Sprx and he had an 'I'm dead' look on his face.

"No I didn't, the little beast is lying."

"Sprx," Eclyps defended again. "I know you're lying."

"What?"

The main computer turned on and Haya pressed play on a video clip (from epi 'Return of Krinkle' but now called 'Incident on Ranger 7').

_Otto and Sprx were at arts and crafts therapy on Ranger 7 on their search for Chiro after a beam of some kind zapped him and he disappeared._

"_This is a drawing of Skeleton King holding me!" Sakko holds up the picture._

"_Very Nice. Cloggy colon creature?" said the doctor with the brain._

"_I made a fake hot dog out of this toilet-paper roll! Wish I could eat it!" said cloggy colon creature._

"_Very nice. Sprx-77?"_

"_I made a Nova puppet out of this old paper bag." Sprx starts imitating Nova, "Ooh, look at me. I have giant man hands. Ooh."_

"_And Otto, what did you make?"_

"_I built the Super Robot out of elbow macaroni." Otto answered, proud of his creation. _

_Antauri appears, "Otto, what are you doing with that macaroni?"_

"_Nothing," Otto has as sweat drop falls._

"_Put that macaroni down. We need you and Sprx to get to the prison workshop immediately." He and Sprx look at each other and Sprx is still messing with his Nova puppet. _

The clip faded and Nova and the others looked at Sprx, everyone was laughing except Nova who was eyeing the red monkey who was scratching the back of his head. "You made that?" Nova was furious.

"How did you get that on video?" Sprx asked the small cub and she just smiled.

"Seven of my previous babysitters are there, so I bugged the building," she grinned. "But that's not all I bugged."

Nova was pounding Sprx, but stopped when Haya played another clip.

"_I'm coming Nova," Sprx made the G.I. Joe doll say._

"_Sprx, please help me!" he said in a girly kind of voice. G.I. Joe reached for the blonde haired beauty and pulled her to safety. Nova was in her room, laughing hysterically to the point to where she fell off her chair. She grabbed her stomach and tried to cover her mouth with the other hand. _

"_I have to take some pictures," Nova laughed and pushed the button to take pictures._

_Sprx was in his room with the dolls, "Thank you for saving me Sprx," the blonde doll said (Sprx is doing the voices don't forget). _

"_No problem Nova," G.I. Joe said and the Barbie moved in to kiss her hero. Click, went the camera._

"_What? Was that a camera?" Sprx noticed the flash. _

"_Next time I better have Otto hide the flash," Nova realized as Sprx ran closer to the camera. "Oh well, I better take some more pictures. This would be fun to show the others." Nova smiled and continued taking more pictures._

_What he didn't know was that she had already printed them and already had them on a little disk and held it in her hands. "Thanks to Otto's invention they were saved before the camera was destroyed." Nova looked at the disk that she held in her hands. "And Sprx doesn't know who took them," Nova smiled._

There was laughing as the second clip ended and not only did he see that it was her that took those pictures, but also that she gave Barbie and swirly and used G.I. Joe as a toilet scrubber and the whole 'put Sprx in a dress thing'. "You didn't?" he asked her, referring to the dolls. "That was you that took those pictures?" he pointed in disbelief. "You put me in this horrid dress and tiara and make-up?"

"You got it Moron," Haya said and her website flashed. The pictures Nova had given her of Sprx playing with his dolls were posted. There were videos of all the pranks that the others did before she arrived. Once all of them played, everyone asked how she recorded all the pranks when she wasn't there for most of it. Antauri didn't look so good. After all, he ate something he doesn't take a fancy to and ran to the bathroom.

"I bugged the Robot with cameras the last time I was here with Clueless and Moron over there." Haya grinned. "And it paid off. Now I will be rich and famous."

"Why you-" Sprx was about to charge her until Nova cracked her knuckles.

"Hey Sprx that reminds me," Otto started, "can you crack your knuckles?"

Sprx looked at his man hands, "I think." There was a loud crack.

"That's gross," Suger said.

"Ok, can I become a monkey again?" Xel purred.

"Yes, please," Kiko and Kai added.

"My boyfriend thinks I'm fat," Miko cried.

"Why do you keep saying this stuff?" Xel asked.

"He can only say lines from movies or TV." Emaris answered.

Haya grabbed the clicker and shot Xel, Kai and Kiko and they returned to normal. Well, the girls did but Xel was still dyed pink. He looked at himself, "Why did you do this to me?" he asked Kai.

"I thought you would look better." She smiled.

"Hey Moron," Haya called out to Sprx and he looked only to be hit with a blue light. He started to shrink and turned into a Barbie sized figure. Haya snickered, "I can make figurines and make a bundle."

"Sprx?" everyone peered on him.

He looked at himself, and looked up. "Please change me bahhhhacckk?" he whined.

"Haya, give me that clicker," Matt jumped at her but she disappeared and then reappeared and grinned.

"If you can find it," she smiled.

"Everyone start looking for that clicker," Kai said then started to whisper, "though Sprx should stay that way for a while."

"Hey I heard that," Sprx said in a little squeaky voice and everyone scattered in search for the lost clicker.

The small cub turned with a smile on her face and walked into something. She fell back and looked up to see Eclyps looking straight at her. "Uh, hey." She grinned. Xel looked over and saw Eclyps and the mischievous cub talking. A small smile crept a cross his lips and he turned with a smile.

"Hey," Eclyps looked around and leaned in closer to whisper. "Good one," he said so no one could hear.

"Thanks," she smiled and turned running in the opposite direction and passed Xel. He stood up and looked at Eclyps as he walked over.

"What was that all about?" Xel asked and Eclyps shrugged.

"I'll go look somewhere else," he walked off. Xel smiled with what he saw, he swore he saw the small cub run off with a small pinkish blush.

A few hours later and they actually found the remote, well, actually Eclyps did. Sprx was furious and trying to get the small cub but was greatly outmatched. There were a few mentions of Sprx calling her a beast, tyrant and some other names and Eclyps went back on the defensive and the monkey had no comebacks and walked off. "I see why you mess him," Eclyps told the smaller feline.

It wasn't long before the party was officially over and everyone left with goodbyes. Sprx and Otto calling Haya almost all those names and Eclyps growled and they both shut up. The door closed and everyone was gone.

"That was fun," Chiro said looking at the clean Robot.

"Indeed," Gibson said.

"So…" Otto started, "when's the next one?" and everyone looked at each other with an amused smile.

**I'm done with my story! I hope you enjoyed my first humor story. I think it went rather well and I have an idea for another humor story. I would like to ask you to review please and I would also like to know your favorite chapter or part was. Was there anything I needed to work on? If so please share so I can work on getting better. Thanks to all of you that read and have been reviewing throughout the story. **

**Thank you to all that reviewed and all your awesome ideas and sticking with me throughout the story. Thanks to all that let me borrow their OC's and those that would like me to use your OC's let me know and I'll do what I can. **

**Guest Starring**

**(Blackrose342)**

**Kiko**

**Miko **

**Diko **

**Suger**

**(Dark Fox Tailz)**

**Zinnaux**

**(Emaris)**

**Emaris**

**(Fairy Whisperings)**

**Midnight**

**(Miss Queen B)**

**Haya**

**(Xiaolin Monkey) **

**Matt**

**(Mine)**

**Kai**

**Xel **

**Eclyps**


End file.
